


Shifting Shadows

by ThePeriwinklePrincess, WinterStark26



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Death, Detective AU, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeriwinklePrincess/pseuds/ThePeriwinklePrincess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStark26/pseuds/WinterStark26
Summary: Detectives Haruno and Uchiha are always at each other's throats. But when the past comes back to haunt Sasuke, literally, can they put their differences aside and work together?Detective SasuSaku.Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine.DISCLAIMER: We condemn how the police have been systematically oppressing the BIPOC and other marginalized communities in the USA as well as the police brutalities in other countries. This fic is not propaganda. It's a fictional setting with our beloved characters. We stand with the BLM movement and believe in ACAB.UPDATE: This fic is NOT abandoned. We're getting to the next chapter, and we will complete this fic. So please stick around and bear with us.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 93
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

“And that’s another win for Team Uchiha-Uzumaki!”

Ugh. Sakura looks up from her desk and sure enough, there they are, strutting into the bullpen like they were the two best detectives to ever serve in Konohagakure PD. Well, they like to believe they are. As Sasuke and Naruto stand in the middle and bow dramatically, the entire floor erupts into applause and hollering. Sakura rolls her eyes. She’s too sleep-deprived for this. And it’s only 11 AM. She can’t imagine what the rest of the day will be like.

“Can you believe these jackasses?” She aggressively whispers to her partner Ino, as she settles in her desk next to Sakura’s. 

Ino glances at the ruckus and lets out a little chuckle, to Sakura’s great frustration. Would it kill her to be petty? Just for once?

“Oh let the little boys have their moment, Saku”, she says breezily, flipping her long blonde hair, “And it is a big deal. Yakushi is Orochimaru’s right hand man, after all. With him behind bars, that slippery bastard is not getting away from us this time."

Sakura sighs, it's not like she doesn't know it's a big deal, she just hates the smug look, the carefree hair, and those annoying eyes that make her want to shoot him. 

"Sakura, Ino! How's my favorite pair of detectives doing?" 

Naruto's voice brings her back to reality. 

"Yes, Naruto."

She braces herself for an extremely overenthusiastic report from the sugar-rushed kid of a detective when --

"Hey Naruto, stop wasting time, we've got an interrogation ahead, let's go."

Great, Sasuke's already being a bitch. 

Ino winces, she knows Sakura too well to know she's already triggered.

"Of course by wasting time if you mean, informing your own comrades then, yeah sure, go ahead."

Ino knew it. "Hey, Saku? Umm, let's just go to the break room...." Her voice trails off. There's no use anymore, because now they're glaring at each other with everything they have. Damn this rivalry. 

"Sakura, don't you have a fuck up to fix? I mean, mislabeling evidence sure isn't a waste of time, right?" God, one day Sakura is going to break those perfect, white teeth of his.

Mislabeling evidence? Why you… Sakura pushes aside Naruto. 

"I guess everyone makes mistakes, but at least I didn't have to run after the same guy for years, with him outsmarting me at every turn."

Naruto digs a little deeper into his seat. That had to hurt. But Sasuke seems unfazed. 

"At least we got him."

"And yet, he seemed cockier than you as you guys brought him in. Didn't know if that was even possible. But it seems like Yakushi's got a trick up his sleeves. Tough luck, Sasuke."

Silence. Her words are left hanging in the air, as they stand with their faces almost meeting. It's this silence that brings the whole precinct to a standstill, the Haruno-Uchiha standoffs were pretty legendary. 

"Ah, Uchiha, Uzumaki."

Ino jumps up, thank God for Captain Hatake. Standoff over, the rest of the precinct returns to their activities once again. 

"Good work on the Yakushi case. We finally have him just where we want him." Kakashi Hatake, their precinct captain drawls lazily. The world could be on fire right now, and Kakashi would still have that unbothered, glazed look on his face.

"Thank you, Captain." You can hear Naruto's excitement in his voice. 

"Thanks", says Sasuke shooting a smug look at Sakura as she rolls her eyes and sits down next to Ino. 

"But the job isn’t done yet. We need a confession, boys, and we need it quickly. It's going to be tough. So brace yourself. Get a plan in place, first. The top brass is watching closely on this case."

Kakashi looks around him, and says, "Consult the rest of the squad if you have to. I hope that won't be an issue. We need to work together on this."

Sakura beams when she hears this, shooting a defiant look at Sasuke. Sasuke doesn't turn, but she knows he can see her perfectly well through his mess of a hair. 

"Get a room, already".

Sakura shoots a dirty look at Ino, and laughs. "Hah, he'd be so lucky."

_____

They let Kabuto stew in the interrogation room for a few hours before going in for questioning. It’s not an easy task. Naruto keeps bouncing around the precinct, a bundle of nervous energy. Sasuke hides it well, but Sakura can sense him getting antsy.

“Uchiha, Uzumaki” Kakashi finally calls. ”Step into my office please. Haruno, Yamanaka you too.”

Sasuke turns his head so fast that for a moment Sakura is hopeful that his neck would break. Before he could open his mouth to protest, Kakashi shoots him a dangerous look.

“My office. Now.” He repeats sternly. 

The four of them follow Kakashi into his office. Sasuke is silently fuming.

“So”, Kakashi begins, “Kabuto’s not going to talk easily. I assume you boys have a plan?”

“ Yes sir we do! Sasuke and I have agreed on it on the way here. A plea deal. Reduced sentence, if he gives up his boss. Kabuto still goes away, and we get the mastermind.” Naruto says.

The captain nods. "Not a bad plan. Play it right, and this could work. We have the evidence and Yakushi knows that. Still, he’s smart. He’s going to try to squeeze himself out of this. We can’t afford to mess this one up. I’m going to question him as well. Haruno, Yamanaka you guys come along too.”

“You can’t be serious”, Sasuke says through gritted teeth.

“I assure you that I am.” 

Sasuke’s handsome features twist in anger, and his dark eyes turn stormy. “With all due respect, _sir_ , Naruto and I have worked our asses off chasing after Orochimaru for years. We have been through literal hell. This is _our_ case.”

Sakura’s about to protest when Ino puts a hand on her should and shakes her head gravely. They all look at Kakashi, who’s staring unblinking at Sasuke.

“The case is still yours.” He replies coolly, not taking his eyes off of Sasuke. “They’re only here to help. If you two are too close this case, you are going to need help, detective. They’re not even interfering with the questioning. They’ll just stand in, keeping watch. The press, the top brass, they’re all breathing down on our necks, waiting for us to fail. There’s more than your ego that’s at stake here, need I remind you that, Sasuke?”

Sasuke doesn’t look very convinced. “I understand, sir.” He finally says in an icy voice. 

“Good.” Kakashi gets up from his chair and begins to leave. “And detectives,” he turns back from the door and continues, “I advise you to put aside your childish squabbles and work together, really together on this one. Now take five, prep yourselves and meet in front of interrogation.”

_____

They reconvene in front of the interrogation room. The captain is late, as usual. Sasuke keeps shooting murderous glances at Sakura. Naruto tries his best to ease the tension by cracking lame jokes, poor guy. Ino’s busy texting on her phone, making plans with her boyfriend on what to do after she gets off.

What a team, Sakura thinks.

Kakashi finally arrives, to everyone’s relief. As planned, Naruto and Sasuke go in first, with Kakashi, Sakura and Ino taking their positions behind the glass wall, silently observing.

“Kabuto Yakushi” Naruto announces to the man sitting in an uncomfortable chair, hands cuffed to the rickety table. “Orphan, with no living relatives. Or at least, none that were interested in you. Grew up in the system. A quiet, bookish kid, with a squeaky clean record. One day, he goes missing. Nobody cares. So many foster kids go missing, after all. But then, a few years later, he resurfaces. As the human trafficker Orochimaru’s right hand man. Tell me, Kabuto, how does a nobody like you rise so high so fast?”

Kabuto looks up. At first glance, one can never suspect him for being a criminal, and such a heinous one at that. With a boyish, bespectacled face and shoulder length grey hair tied back simply, he could easily pass for a quiet, erudite academic. His face does not betray any emotion.

“Minato Namikaze.” He begins in monotonous voice, “Youngest person in the history of Konoha PD to make commissioner. Brilliant. Loved and respected by his subordinates. Killed in action, the very night his pregnant fiancée went into labor. Perp still not apprehended.”

Beside Sakura, Kakashi stiffens. “Shit”, he whispers softly. Sakura agrees. They were off on a bad start.

Naruto pales, but fortunately maintains his composure. “So you are aware of my tragic backstory.” He forces a chuckle. “It isn’t exactly a big secret. We expected that you’d do your own digging.”

Sasuke speaks up, “Trying to rattle my partner isn’t a good strategy, Yakushi. We’re your best chance right now. I suggest you start talking right now, to avoid spending the rest of your sorry life in prison.”

Kabuto eyes Sasuke slyly. A smirk slowly starts forming in his face. Sakura does not like where this is going. At all.

“Detective Uchiha, is it”, Kabuto bares his teeth in a predatory manner. “Must be a great burden to bear, to carry _that_ name.”

Sasuke almost leaps out of his chair. “We’re giving you a plea deal”, he says with barely controlled rage, ”That is more than what a son of a bitch like you deserves. You’re going to tell us everything about Orochimaru and his operation. Starting immediately.”

“A plea deal?” Kabuto gasps in fake horror. “I see there’s been a misunderstanding. Oh no, detectives, I’m not going to prison. The confined lifestyle does not agree with me at all. I have valuable intel you see. Intel that can make or break your career. And your captain’s. But I’m only willing to share in lieu of immunity.”

Naruto breaks into a laugh. “You poor, deluded bastard.”, he shakes his head and continues, “You have charges of manslaughter, money laundering and human trafficking against you. Even if you were to pull Orochimaru out of your ass right here, you’re not getting immunity. Even with reduced sentence, you’re going away for a long, long time.”

“Orochimaru’s done for.” Kabuto snaps, looking mildly annoyed. “He’s a sick, dying man. I was the one holding everything together. Now that I’m gone, his operation is theirs by now. If you still want it, I’ll give him up right now. Go make the arrest, if he’s not dead already. It’s them you want and I know exactly how to lay the traps.”

“Enough.” Sasuke says in a low voice. “You’re not fooling us Yakushi, downplaying your boss and sending us on a wild goose chase after some mysterious ‘they’. Do you take us for imbeciles?”

“Is that so?” Kabuto’s grin has an odd serpentine nature about it, sending chills down Sakura’s spine. “Tell me detectives”, he coos, “How familiar are you with the name Akatsuki?”


	2. Chapter 2

_Akatsuki._

Sasuke freezes hearing that name. Suddenly he’s not in the stuffy interrogation room anymore. He can feel himself being hurled back in time.

_Headlines everywhere: Hero cop murders partner, breaks out criminal and flees. Reportedly now a member of the notorious terrorist organization Akatsuki. Shisui’s pale face, bloodless and drained of life, with the knife sticking out of his gut. The entire precinct whispering behind his back, suspicious eyes everywhere. His mother’s red, puffy eyes. His father trying to maintain his usual stoic demeanor but failing to hide that little tremble in his voice. The interrogations. The accusations. Itachi._

Suddenly the room feels too hot, the light too bright. He wants to get out. But he has a job to do.

“Of course we are familiar with that name.” He says carefully. “Everyone is.”

“I know how to get to them.”Kabuto whispers in that creepily soft voice of his.

“Bullshit. They’re too smart, too careful. They don’t leave behind loose ends. Most people don’t even believe they actually exist, only a myth created by conspiracy nuts.”

Kabuto laughs, a soft, dangerous sound. “But they do, and you gentlemen are well aware of that. A year back, Orochimaru did some business with them. Ever since then, I’ve been keeping tabs, closely watching. With the dutiful detectives hot on our trail, I knew it would come in handy someday.”

Naruto finally speaks up, “You spied on the Akatsuki without getting caught?” He asks in a stunned voice.

Kabuto smirks. “I have my ways.” He shrugs.

Naruto looks at Sasuke, unsure how to proceed. Kabuto, that slimy bastard, immediately catches on.

“I understand this is all a little above your pay grades, detectives. I also know that you’re in there watching, Captain Hatake.” Kabuto looks straight ahead, his gaze boring into the glass wall. “Why don’t you give a call to the higher ups and get back to me? I’m sure they’ll be thrilled to hear all about your little discovery.”

Tense silence continues for a few minutes. Suddenly they hear the door knob turning and Kakashi enters.

“We’re done here for now. Yakushi, the officers will be here to escort you back to the holding.”

“Thank you Captain” Kabuto nods with fake sincerity. “But if I may suggest something a little more, secretive, than the standard holding cell? Akatsuki has eyes everywhere. That’s how they always remain one step ahead of the law. I’m one hundred percent sure that they have informers within your precinct as well.”

“My subordinates are loyal” Kakashi says with absolute conviction. “ I trust with them my life.”

“Do you? How honorable. It’ll get you killed. Worse, it’ll get me killed.”

“Too bad.” Kakashi shrugs, “It’s not like you got any choice but to trust me. We’ll speak soon, Yakushi.”

“I know.” Kabuto’s smirk is back. “I’ll be looking forward to it, Captain.”

_____

The four of them follow Kakashi back to his office. Ino is the first one to break the silence. 

“What the hell just happened in there?” She cries out, throwing her hands in the air.

“Orochimaru happened.” Naruto says in an uncharacteristically quiet manner. “They must have planned this beforehand. You guys heard Yakushi, he knew we were closing in on him. He’s lying through his teeth. Nobody spies on Akatsuki and gets away with it.”

“Maybe”, Sasuke muses. “But for all his bravado, Yakushi was afraid. He kept looking around the room. He was doing a good job of hiding it, but the guy was spooked.”

Naruto scoffs. “Dude, it’s just an act. You know as well as I do what he’s capable of. Even if he was scared, it was probably of Orochimaru sending someone to off him before he could open his mouth.”

“But why Akatsuki, of all things? Even lying about having information on them can get him killed, and he knows that. Why take that risk?”

Naruto jumps up from the couch in Kakashi’s office, startling Sakura sitting next to him, looking deep in thought. “Sasuke” he exclaims, “Do you hear yourself? The man’s a criminal, facing a lifetime in prison. He’s playing a gamble, he has no other choice. Why Akatsuki? Because it’s big enough to give us pause. At the very least, he can buy himself some time. Which is exactly what happened, by the way. You’re just blindsided, because—“ he stops midway.

“Because what, Naruto? Go on, say it.” Sasuke challenges.

Naruto hesitates. “Because, well, because it’s _them_.” He finally says sheepishly.

Sasuke glares at him, his jaw tightening. Naruto sighs.

“Captain, please talk some sense into him.” He looks pleadingly at Kakashi, who, completely unperturbed by all this, was absorbed in one of his erotica.

“Hmmm what” He looks up. “Oh yes, of course Yakushi is lying most probably. But as minimal as it is, there’s also the possibility that he’s telling the truth. Anyway, now that the name Akatsuki has been mentioned, this is out of our jurisdiction. I’ll have to let the bosses know. They’re probably going to give it to Major Crimes. But not to worry, I’ll pull some strings and make sure you boys still get to work on the Orochimaru case.” He finishes cheerfully.

Naruto plops himself back in the couch. “So it’s out of our hands huh.” He says defeatedly.

“Looks like it. Oh cheer up you two. You’ve managed to bring in one of the biggest criminal masterminds in the entire fire nation. Great work you guys.” Kakashi smiles.

Nobody in the room say anything. Their captain frowns.

“Oh why the long faces? You guys did a brilliant job on the case. This calls for a celebration. When the shift’s over, we’re all going to Ichiraku’s. First rounds of drinks are on me.”

That gets the reaction he was hoping for. Naruto immediately starts beaming. Ino and Sakura visibly relax and smile a little. Even Sasuke lets go of his scowl.

“Alright then” Naruto yells as they step out of the captain’s office. “Everyone, we’re going to Ichiraku’s!”

_____

“One Ramen with extra pork!”

“Ugh, can you not? Their ramen is the worst. Only you like it, weirdo”.

“Sasuke, I’ve got unique tastes, not everyone gets it.” He shoots a wink at the girls.

“Yeah, gladly.”

Naruto starts slurping through the disgusting, oily ramen before it’s placed in front of him, snatching it away and mouthing a thank you, all of it in a flash. Sasuke rolls his eyes.

Naruto looks up only after finishing his bowl to see Sasuke staring at the corner. He follows his gaze as it lands on what Sasuke was looking at. Rather who. Ino, Hinata and Sakura.

“Eh, Sasuke? You think any of those three can be an Akatsuki spy?”

“Maybe. Who knows? If they were, we wouldn’t know at all. Because that’s just how they operate. With them there’s no middle ground.”

“Maybe I can go find out.” Naruto puts on what he thinks is a flirtatious smile but ends up looking like a sleaze.

“Naruto, your breath stinks of ramen. Tonight’s not your night.”

“You always dissuade me like this. Fine, drink a beer with me, at least.”

“Yeah, as long as you keep your mouth shut.”

Meanwhile, in the other corner, Sakura and Ino have ran into Hinata, and ordered kamikaze shots.

“Finally, I thought this day would never end. Trust me, being Kakashi’s assistant is unnerving to say the least.”

Ino chuckles. She knows exactly how it is. And yet, Hinata is the only woman who can make their captain as punctual as possible.

“It’s like you babysit him.”

“Yes, Ino, I do. And I don’t get paid enough for it.”

Sakura notices Hinata’s glance shift towards the corner while blushing a beautiful shade of pink as Naruto, while deep in conversation with Sasuke suddenly turns towards them and winks.

“So, I heard about the boys scoring a victory. Can’t believe I missed it. They must have been so happy”, says Hinata, a tad too loudly.

Sakura sighs, “Ah yes, he was, very happy. Your man.”

“Sakura! Ino, stop her.”

“No girl, I’m with Saku on this. Why don’t you go congratulate him? Go. Go! Go and tell him. Or I’ll just call him over. Wait. Narutooooo!”

Hinata squeals and shushes Ino. 

“Noooo. Oh God, stop. Okay fine I’ll just go. Wait, let’s do the shot.”

Sakura laughs as Hinata stumbles along with the glass in hand.

Naruto has already heard his name and has turned around to find a very awkward Hinata standing with an empty shot glass, looking straight at him.

“Hey, Hinata! What’s up? Did you call me?”

“Umm, hey! Yeah just, umm, congratulations. This is huge!”

“Thanks, man! Yes it is! Although some people can’t stop sulking” Naruto shoots a look at Sasuke who has just finished his beer and waves off, about to leave.

“By the way, what’re you having? Wait, nope. Come on I’ll treat you to a beer.”

Hinata loses her mind and looks at Ino, as Ino signals her to just follow him. As soon as they leave eyesight, Ino jumps up in delight.

“Oh my God, it’s finally happening! See, Sakura? I told you, I’m the perfect wing-woman. Sakura?”

She turns around to look. But Sakura isn’t here anymore. 

_____

The alley outside stank of rotten ramen and alcohol, as Sakura made her way through the road, trusting her gut. She turns a blind corner, and stops. 

“You didn’t have to follow me, you know?”

“I know.”

“Why did you then?”

“I just wanted to talk.”

“Fine”, Sasuke turns around, his eyes bearing down on her. “Talk.”

God, it’s like he’s even more rude when he’s defensive.

“What did you have to say, Sakura?”

“I don’t think chasing the Akatsuki by yourself is the best idea.”

“Sakura”, his tone is still the same, “go home.”

“I know what you’re trying to do, and it’s not good.”

“You don’t know the first thing about me.”

“Oh really?!” 

Sakura loses her mind. 

“You know what, Sasuke? This is what you do. All the time. We’ve been working long enough for me to know exactly what you do. Besides, that’s not all we do. Not that it matters. Sasuke Uchiha, your tone might fool others as rudeness, but I see you being defensive, as clear as daylight. Anyway, I guess I’ll go talk to Captain Hatake about it instead, and THEN, I’ll go home.”

She turns around about to storm off when he catches hold of her hand and has spun her straight into his chest, his face centimeters away from hers.

“You’re really annoying, you know?”

“Why you…”

Her words trail off before she could protest as he removes the distance, once and for all, sucking out her words, and her breath as it would be, as she somehow manages to draw back after a few seconds and whispers, “Let’s get out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, we really hope you liked our new chapter. 🙈 Big shoutout to our editor, NinjaHeartForHatake, for being the absolute best. ❤  
> Do share your feedback with us in the comments. We'll be back with out next chapter, very, very soon, not to worry. 🌚


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(?): Sexy times ahead.

_They should stop_. A tiny, rational part in Sakura’s brain screams at her as they stumble into her apartment. _They shouldn’t be doing this_ , she thinks as his hands are all over her body, warm with urgent passion. She should tell him to stop, but just like the six times before, she doesn’t. She can’t, not when he’s sucking on her neck oh so wonderfully. She will tell him to stop, in a while.

  
It’s as if he can read her mind. “Tell me to stop", he says softly, expertly undoing the buttons on her shirt, “Tell me to stop Sakura, and I will, right now.” His other hand disappears beyond the hem of her trousers, cupping her ass and gives it a hard squeeze. Oh now he’s just playing dirty. She moans.

  
“I don’t hear a no.” He smirks against her clavicle. She feels his erection through his pants, firm against her stomach and feels her panties dampening. He discards his jacket. Sakura tugs at his t-shirt impatiently. He nibbles on her earlobe, squeezing her breasts through her bra.

  
“Bedroom. Now.” She gasps.

  
They manage to make it to her bed, leaving a trail of clothes behind. She’s pinned underneath him, tasting him, smelling him, touching. Her senses are overwhelmed by him. He kisses the skin between her breasts and thrusts two fingers inside her wet cunt.

  
His fingers move inside her as her body twitches, almost in beat. He smiles.

  
"Are you seriously watching me?" The tone in her voice amuses him further.

  
"You don't want me to?"

  
She rolls her eyes, typical Sasuke. "You think this is funny?"

  
His face changes color as he builds up pace, catching her off guard. She lets out an involuntary squeal, her body arches up, moving closer to his, as he all of a sudden stops, leans down to meet her face, and says in a tone Sakura has heard only during their standoffs, "Not. One. Bit".

  
Her eyes widen and he moves inside her again, building up and letting go. She squirms as he teases her, her breath all out of place. He can't keep doing this for long, and he knows it. He watches her try to mouth something, desperately.

  
“No” She moans. “Sasuke, I need you inside me.”

  
He doesn’t need to be told twice. Sasuke puts on the condom with laudable swiftness. Grabbing her shoulder, he kisses her with surprising tenderness while entering her, filling her completely.

  
“Fuck” He groans. “So tight.” He begins thrusting, picking up pace right away.

  
Sakura moans even louder, digging her ankles into his thighs. Sasuke starts sucking and pinching her nipples. Her head lolls back, and she feels her climax building.

  
He must be close too, with his thrusts becoming erratic. “Fucking hell.” He groans. He reaches where their bodies were joined, his thumb brushing her clit.  
That does it for her. She moans out a series of expletives as she comes. He follows her shortly, growing still inside her as he releases.

  
___

  
“THIS is the last time.” Sakura rasps breathlessly as they collapse next to each other.

  
Sasuke pays her no heed. That’s exactly what she had said the six times before. She had said it the first time, when he had bent her over in the cramped toilet in Ichiraku. He had a bad day, and she was getting on his nerves. They were bickering as usual, and making out in the next moment. Luckily, nobody else from the precinct was there, an extremely rare event. Only Ayame, the bartender, saw, and she had only winked and promised she wouldn’t tell on them. And she hadn’t.

  
The second time had been in the janitor’s closet in the precinct. It was only natural, since Sakura had worn a very distracting pencil skirt that day. “Sasuke, I’m serious, this is the last time we’re doing this.” She had said in a hissed whisper as his hands had dove under skirt. “We’re out of our minds” She had shaken her head ruefully. “Anyone can walk in on us. We’ll get caught.”

  
He knew. And it had only made him harder.

  
The next four times had been in her apartment. “This is the last time.” Sakura had said afterwards every single time. Yet here they are.

  
Sasuke gets up and pads to the kitchen to dispose the condom to the trash. He dutifully collects the pieces of clothing strewn across the living room, and makes his way back to the bedroom, only to find Sakura inspecting him closely. It would have been funny, watching her sitting butt naked, face still flushed from post-coital bliss and hair all mussed, squinting at him, if he didn’t know already what she was about to say.

  
“Don’t.” He says, bunching her clothes together and holding it out to her, “Don’t say it.”

  
“Then don’t do it.” Sakura shrugs. “You’re thinking about going after Akatsuki. Don’t.”

  
“You’re breaking the rule.” He reminds her. Ever since they had started fooling around, they had established two rules: One, if they hook up in one of their places, the other one will never stay over. Two, they will never, ever, talk about work.

  
“I believe the current circumstances allow the violation of the rules.” Sakura sighs, her green eyes softening. “Look, Sasuke, we’ve known each other since Academy. I know it’s personal for you, but you can’t take on Akatsuki by yourself. Even if the Captain allows it, which he won’t, we don’t have the resources. Let Major Crimes and ANBU handle it, they are equipped to. You go after Akatsuki, you’ll only end up getting hurt. Or worse.”

  
Sasuke pauses getting dressed and turns around. “What? You suddenly care about me Haruno?” He smirks at her.

  
Sakura snorts loudly. “Hmmm, let’s see.” She says, touching her chin with her index finger, pretending to be lost in thought. “I care about Naruto, and I know he thinks of you as a brother. Poor kid would be devastated if something were to happen to you. I care about the Captain and for reasons I do not understand, he really likes you. He wouldn’t want to lose you, that’s for sure. I care about the precinct, and as much as I hate to admit it, you are good at your job-- oh stop smirking or I’ll break your nose, so as I was saying, I don’t want our precinct to lose an asset. And lastly but most importantly, I’d have to go through the trouble of finding another booty call.”

  
Sasuke chuckles as he zips his pants. “Thanks”, he says while grabbing his jacket. “But you heard the captain. Yakushi was right, this is above our pay grades. Major Crimes is going to swoop in and take our case away as we watch. As much as I want to put a handcuff on that traitorous brother of mine, it’s my hands that are tied. I’ll see you tomorrow, Haruno.” He musses her already messed up hair and leaves.

  
Sakura hears the door being shut. She stretches her limbs, puts on an oversized t-shirt, her standard sleepwear and gets up. She locks the door and opens the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water. He’s going to go after the Akatsuki himself, that stubborn idiot, she thinks as she settles into bed. First thing tomorrow, she’ll have to talk to the Captain and Naruto.

  
Sakura drifts off to sleep that night feeling blissfully sore and wondering why men must be always so stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. Was anyone expecting that they had been hooking up? Sorry for the short chapter, a lot happens in the next few, so this one sort of acts as a breather. We were really nervous about this chapter since this is our first time writing smut. Apologies if the smut is lame or cringey. 
> 
> Thoughts, suggestions, feedbacks? Let us know in the comments!


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Sakura reaches the precinct by quarter to nine. 

By all means Captain Hatake will be late, as usual. But I must catch him whenever he turns up. 

The elevators open, and she finds Hinata sitting outside, looking at the Captain's locked door. 

"Hey, Hinata, how was yesterday?"

Hinata turns around, caught off guard, and blushes. Sakura smirks. 

"Nothing happened."

"Of course", Sakura rolls her eyes, "that's exactly what I expect from both you, and that stupid Naruto."

Hinata smiles a little, and looks back at the door. 

"What's up? Any idea when the Captain will show up?"

"Captain's already in."

"What?!"

"Yeah, and so is the Commissioner."

Sakura sits down, this isn't going the way she thought it would. The stakes are so high even their tardy Captain Kakashi Hatake is here early. And what's worse, so is she. Commissioner Tsunade. 

_____

"Let's be clear about something. No one, least of all me, doubts your credibility, or your team's. But do you, Kakashi? "

Blonde hair clipped to a ponytail, only a few locks let loose to frame her already sharp but beautiful face, you'd think it was a friendly face to warm up to, but truth be told, there's not a soul in Konohagakure who isn't terrified of Commissioner Tsunade Senju.

"Of course I don't, Commissioner. What kind of a question is that?"

"Then why are you hell bent on Major Crimes bagging your case? You know what you have, right? A key that leads you straight to the Akatsuki. A key, that your detectives unearthed, Captain Hatake. And you just want to give it all up?"

"You know as well as I do", his tone remains unfazed, "that this is a little above my pay grade."

Tsunade let's out an amused little chuckle. 

"Don't make me laugh, Kakashi! You're one of the best we have. Or, are you just digging for compliments now?"

Kakashi watches as the woman in front of him, gets up, walking to the window, shutting the blinds. A room full of his officers staring at the closed door all the while, jump up, going back to work. He lets out a sigh, his eyes as bored as ever. Tsunade laughs. 

"I know you want to protect them, Kakashi. I know they're family to you. Some, literally."

"They're all my family, Commissioner. I can't pick favourites here", Kakashi spits out. She knew this would get to him. 

"And, you never have", she says reassuringly. "You're just a tad paranoid. I for one am glad that I assigned Naruto to your squad. He needs some of his big brother's watching. And, he's doing so well for himself."

Kakashi rolls his eyes. Thank god her back is facing him. "It’s a bit early in the morning to face nepotism accusations."

"Nepotism?!" Tsunade scoffs. "You make a good team."

"And, what about Sasuke?" Kakashi interjects, cutting her off. "You know what this means for him right, Commissioner?"

"As I said, you make a good team." Tsunade turns around to look at Kakashi, her voice stern. 

"Going after the Akatsuki is of extreme importance, Captain Hatake. There's no one I trust more than you now. So, I'm setting up a task force, and I want you to lead it." Kakashi looks up at her, his eyes betraying his usual calmness. Tsunade smiles slightly, as she continues, "Use your squad, and pick them carefully. Can I trust you to get the job done, Kakashi? All of it?"

She holds her hand out, and he knows there's no option. So he gets up, and does the needful. They shake hands. 

"Yes, Commissioner Senju. More than anything. All of it."

_____

Sakura watches as the Commissioner briskly marches out of the office, with the Captain in tow. Tsunade looked pleased with herself, no doubt gotten whatever she wanted from Kakashi. Naruto and Ino had already arrived, looking mildly hung over. Sasuke, however, was nowhere to be seen yet. All the better.

“Morning, Captain” She approaches Kakashi as soon as the elevator door closes, whisking away the Commissioner.

“Ah, Sakura” He says cheerily, “I was hoping to speak with you. Naruto and Ino, as well.”

Huh? Alright then. The three of them follow the captain back to his office, exchanging confused glances. What had the Commissioner said to him exactly?

“So, uh, what’s up?” Naruto asks carefully once they’re all inside.

“The Akatsuki case is ours.” Kakashi informs them flatly. Before they can react, he continues, “Yeah, I know. Commissioner just gave it to me. We’re supposed to form a task force. But, before all that, I wanted to speak to the three of you. I even sent Sasuke to run an errand so he won’t get suspicious.”

So that’s where he was. But, wait, the Akatsuki case was theirs now? 

“Kakashi”, Naruto begins slowly. That’s a first. Naruto never, ever, called Kakashi by his name while on duty. “This is a huge deal, like the biggest case we have ever handled. But, are we even up for it? I mean, we don’t have the manpower or the resources to take on the Akatsuki.”

“We do now.” Kakashi replies. “HQ is gonna provide us with all the resources and assistance we need. Plus, the task force. I want the four of you to take charge, no room for error, absolutely none. You report directly to me and the Commissioner, that's it. The Akatsuki has leaks everywhere, so I’ll pick the crew myself.”

“Captain”, Ino, says hesitantly, leaning into the corner wall. “Are you sure about this? It’s not a secret that many at the headquarters don’t like you, thinking that you rose too fast too young. This could all be nothing but a set up, to see you fail.”

Their captain looks pensive. “The thought did cross my mind. Those rotting old geezers up there would love to see my head on a pike, it's true. But, not Tsunade. She’s pretty blunt about these things, and she doesn’t play dirty. I’m sure she had to pull a few strings to give us this chance. See," says Kakashi conclusively, leaning back on his chair, "she wants us to win. And, win we will. At all costs.”

Naruto's eyes stick to the ground, as he shifts uneasily. “Look, I know this is a big deal. If we close this case, we’d be making history. But, I’m really worried about Sasuke. God knows what all this will do to him.”

"Yeah, I am too.” Saskura seconds, a tad too quickly, gaining an inquisitive look from Ino. “We all know what this means to him.” She emphasizes, while glancing around the room quickly, giving Naruto a soft smile. She settles her eyes, gravely, on their Captain. “Sir, I think he’s going to do something that’ll end up hurting the case, or worse, himself.”

“Precisely why I called you three in here.” Kakashi opens his laptop, all business now. “Risky as it is, right now, Itachi Uchiha is our only connection to the Akatsuki. Sasuke knows Itachi the best, and you guys know Sasuke the best. So, here’s your top priority amongst all priorities, detectives—don’t let him do anything stupid.”

Easier said than done, Sakura thinks. They all know it, but that doesn't stop the three of them from looking at each other, mouthing, "understood", with a firm nod. 

“Very well then.” Kakashi nods happily. “Now, off you go. When Sasuke arrives, send him in. We’ll start forming the task force shortly. Phew, there’s so much work to do.” He sighs dramatically. “I’m getting old for all this excitement.”

Sakura laughs. There’s the Captain they love and are frustrated with. As they rise to leave, there’s a knock on the door.

“Umm, Captain?” Hinata calls out, “Officer Inuzuka is here to see you. Says it’s urgent.”

“Send him in.” Kakashi answers, uncharacteristically hyped and giddy.

Kiba Inuzuka rushes in, sweating through his clothes, looking as if he just braved a tornado. “Captain”, he rasps, “There’s been a homicide. Victim was already dead when we arrived.”

“Okay.” Nothing out of the ordinary, these kids are exceptionally dramatic, Kakashi sighs disdainfully. “Just give me a moment, and I’ll assign some—"

“No” Kiba interrupts, his eyes wide with fear, no worse, shock and uncertainty, yeah, that's worse than fear. “Sir," he continues, his tone urgent, "you don’t understand. It’s not an ordinary homicide. It’s Orochimaru. He’s dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've been a tad busy with our applications and uncertainties holding us down. This took a bit of time, but we're back, hopefully with a bang. Not a clue, or maybe it is. 😏  
> Next chapter will be up soooon, until then do leave your feedback. We love to hear from you. ❤


	5. Chapter 5

Orochimaru… is _dead_?

Sakura cannot believe her ears. The man Naruto and Sasuke had been chasing for years, who always seemed one step ahead of them, the man with eyes and ears everywhere, who really seemed invincible… he's dead? Just like that?

The Captain hurtles to an emergency meeting at HQ as the rest of them rush to the crime scene. 

“Any leads on who the perp is?” Naruto asks Kiba as they make their way through the mid-week Konoha traffic rush.

“Nope.” Kiba shakes his head. “No eyewitnesses either. We received an anonymous tip. Forensic's guessing it happened last night.”

“Last night.” Naruto curls his hands tightly into fists, his nail digging deep into the skin of his palm. “While we were out getting drunk and celebrating. Fuck!” 

“Naruto!” Ino calls out with gentle firmness. “You weren’t supposed to expect this. Hell, none of us expected this. Don't be harsh on yourself now.”

Orochimaru was killed, just like Kabuto predicted. That means — Sakura’s stomach churns unpleasantly. She doesn’t dare voice her suspicions aloud, not with Kiba here. They couldn’t trust anyone anymore. 

Is this how it’s going to be from now on, looking over her shoulders all the time, suspicious of people she has worked with for years? Until they catch the Akatsuki, that is, if they catch them at all. And who knows how long that’s going to take? It could be months, years, God knows. 

Maybe they should have just handed it over to Major Crimes, or the ANBU even. Not that it matters anymore. 

They arrive on 62nd Street, the scene of the crime, and it looked the part too. Seedy, teeming with petty thugs, junkies and poor immigrants desperately trying to make it in the big city, this was the part of Konoha the authorities desperately tried to keep hidden amongst the leaves. The car stops in front of a dilapidated building with its paint peeled to a brownish grey, a rusty fire escape stair and a shady looking tanning salon in the front.

“Damn!” Naruto whistles. “Last place you’d expect Orochimaru to be in.”

True. The man was known for his taste in the finer things of life. Luxurious hideouts, sports cars, young boys and girls, he had it all in his snake's den. 

The officers from the precinct had already cordoned the area as people peeked from the narrow windows of the nearby buildings, whispering in muted voices. Akamaru, Kiba’s K-9 partner and the very good boy of their precinct, was sitting diligently in the midst of it all. 

“Hey, boy.” Sakura pats his furry white head. Akamaru woofs softly and licks her hand in return. Well, there’s at least one colleague she can trust implicitly.

Sasuke’s here too, she notices, with his usual swagger, coffee cup in hand, sunglasses pushing back his messy hair, looking every bit of the arrogant asshole that he is. Sakura curses herself for noticing how his jeans cling tightly to his ass.

Damn him, and damn that ass.

It’s not like she wanted to fall into bed with him. But dating’s hard, with her work hours being not exactly flexible, and well, a girl has needs. Also, she’d have to be blind to not notice how attractive he was. Plus, there was also the fact that he was amazing in bed. So, it kept happening, despite her resolving to put an end to it after every time, there's always a reason. 

God, this is why I don't run out of excuses, she curses herself. 

“You’re late, Detective Asshat.” She calls after him. She really needs to stop staring at his ass. 

He walks over to her, that stupid smirk on his face. He fishes out a doggy treat from his pocket and holds it out to Akamaru, who gobbles it up immediately and pushes his snout into Sasuke’s hand, tail wagging in delighted gratitude. Looks like Sakura was wrong about that trust thing.

“Can you not?” She snaps. “He’s on duty.”

“I do it all the time, Inuzuka doesn’t mind.” Sasuke shrugs nonchalantly. “Besides, he’s only a puppy, you don’t have to be so cruel, Sakura. This is exactly why you don’t have a boyfriend.” 

“Ha ha. How original. You sound like my mother.”

“She does have a point. Anyway, I’ve been speaking to the girls in the salon to see if we can get any leads. They’re very--- cooperative.” He informs her, looking extremely smug.

Sakura rolls her eyes. “Ah yes, by ‘speaking’, you mean flirting with possible witnesses. Typical.”

“It’s called being nice.” He shoots back. “You should try it sometimes.”

“Now, now” Naruto intervenes, holding up his hands. “We’ve got a case to solve, people. Let’s go inside now, shall we? Shit's being blown to hell here. Let's check it out."

The inside of the building was dark, stinking of mold and urine. The walls were damp and crumbling. The elevator was out of order, to no one’s surprise, so they had to take the narrow stairs, with the railings half broken. It looked like the whole structure would collapse at any moment. Thankfully, Orochimaru was living on the second floor, saving them from a climb to their own deaths. 

“So, Captain filled me in on what the Commissioner told him this morning.” Sasuke tells them as they carefully ascend the stairs.

“Still pissed that you have to work with us?” Ino asks.

Sasuke sighs, somewhat deflated. “I understand that the Akatsuki’s a big deal, so I also get that it’s all hands on deck now. I’m just glad that the case is still ours.”

“Hell yeah, look at my boy being all mature and shit.” Naruto whoops.

Sasuke mutters a few expletives under his breath. The door to Orochimaru’s apartment was wide open, already buzzing with officers and the forensic team. The inside of the apartment is minimal, with only a mattress in one corner. A few clothes lay scatted across the floor. The only other item in the room is a duffel bag, sitting inconspicuously on the mattress.

“Looks like he only moved in a few days ago.” Naruto remarks to an officer nearby.

“Owner says so.” The officer remarks. “Poor guy didn’t even get to fully live the downtown experience.” He chuckles.

The man himself, was sprawled across the floor, his face hollow and sunken, skin turned into a sickly sallow shade. No signs of violence, and yet, his face betrayed the last seconds of horror he must have faced. 

Sasuke kneels to examine the corpse, his face unreadable. Sakura cannot help but feel a stab of pity. For him to chase after a guy for years, only to have him turn up dead in some rundown place was anticlimactic, and unfortunate. Especially when they were so close.

Sasuke looks up, his face still calm. “Neighbours hear anything?” He asks Kiba.

“There’s no other tenant on this floor. Orochimaru paid the owner a pretty sum to kick them out overnight. Oh, you guys will want to check out the duffel.” 

The zipper of the bag was already open, and inside there was cash. Bundles and bundles of it. 

Naruto steps out from the bathroom, looking perplexed. “The cabinet under the sink, man it’s like a pharmacy exploded in there.”

“Medicines? What, was he an addict then?” Sakura asks.

“Not that we know of.” Naruto shakes his head. “Maybe Kabuto wasn’t lying when he said Orochimaru was sick.”

“He was obviously hiding in here.” Sasuke muses. “Kabuto was arrested, he would have been next. But if it’s the police he’s hiding from, why not flee the city? He’s done it before.”

Shikamaru, the lead forensic, steps in front of them.

“We’ll need an autopsy to be sure.” He says in a bored voice. “But our estimation is it happened around 9-10ish, last night. That bastard was poisoned. Probably by someone he knew. We're still examining the crime scene, but there's no trace of anything suspicious."

"Maybe he OD'd on his own drugs?" Ino shrugs, Shikamaru though is not convinced. "Maybe, but it seems unlikely. It's all been done very carefully. Anyway, I can't say surely without a thorough analysis."

“Makes you wonder.” Sakura slowly says, “If what Kabuto was saying was true.”

She looks at Kiba and swallows her words immediately. They have to learn to communicate differently now. They can't be open. They can't afford it, not anymore. 

"Say, Kiba", she walks towards him with an inquisitive look, "you said something about an anonymous tip, right?"

"Oh, yeah, it was late last night, almost early morning when it happened." Kiba closes his eyes, trying to place all the details, when suddenly his eyes fly open. "It was the Akatsuki!"

"Now, how can you be sure of that?" Sakura edges on. 

"Call it gut feeling, but hearing the recording, I knew I'd heard his voice before. And of course I had, it was… "

Kiba looks at Sasuke, unsure as to whether he should finish the sentence. 

"And what did he say?" Sasuke turns to look at Kiba, his voice still calm, and collected. 

"He said he had to report a crime, and that he'd report it, but only to the 99th precinct."

Naruto curses loudly, punching the duffel bag, before getting a sharp look shot at him by the rest of the team. He looks at Sasuke, there's something different about him today, it's new. And right now, it's scaring Naruto, the most.

Naruto walks towards Sasuke, no doubt trying to lighten the situation. He looks around the dingy apartment, stinking of death and decay. “Can you believe it?” He chuckles incredulously. “Guy owned five-star hotels, high-end bars and restaurants all over Konoha, only to die in a shithole like this!"

“If anyone deserved it, it was Orochimaru.” Sasuke says coldly. “Anyway, he’s dead now, and we have a different set of bad guys to catch.”

Naruto eyes him nervously. “You okay, buddy?” He asks carefully. “I thought you’d be upset with, you know, about not getting to bring Orochimaru to justice. And, umm, the other thing.”

“You mean, the brother thing?" Everyone eyes Sasuke, surprised. He's never been the one to crack jokes or make a pun, ever. "There’s nothing to be upset about.” Sasuke smirks, eyes burning with intensity. “We’re on the Akatsuki case now. And this only brings me closer to getting them. Closer to getting _him._ ” Clouds growl outside as the sky gets dark. 

"Great, we're stuck here, and now it's going to rain too. Just a perfect day for me to wear white," Ino grunts as Naruto laughs, "first rule of business, Ino, never wear white. Oh, or do you have a date hmmm?" 

"Shut up, Naruto!" Ino yells as the rest of them laugh. Sakura smiles as her eyes fall on Sasuke, but he's walking out of the room as the sound of thunder grows louder than their laughs. She squirms internally, she hates foreshadowing. 

Sasuke makes his way to the corner, looking out of the window. He hates thunderstorms. 

_____

_Flashes of lightning triggering a torrential downpour, this had to be the worst storm Konoha had seen in the last ten years. Sasuke pondered as he gazed out of his window on the 10th floor. He loved thunderstorms, he found them undeniably powerful. Only one person shared his love, and it was…_

_As the sky turns white, Sasuke catches a reflection, there he was, his partner in crime, and playful rival, Itachi._

_"Going somewhere?" Itachi doesn't answer. "By all means, don't feel compelled to reply." Sasuke hates his brother sometimes. "I caught my first serial killer today, I thought we'd, you know, get drunk, spout shit, exchange notes, pass out mumbling, the whole deal."_

_Sasuke laughs, anticipating Itachi's annoyed poke. But his silence makes Sasuke turn around and face his brother. A face as white as the sky had been a few seconds back, replies solemnly, "Forgive me, Sasuke. Maybe next time."_

_The door closes behind him softly, as Itachi leaves. Sasuke stares at the door for what would later feel like hours._

A flash of lightning brings him back to his senses. He can't reminiscine, not now, but he can't help it, he's closer than he's ever been.

_"I shouldn't have let him leave."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive us, for the delay too. But we're just building up, and things are yet to get more and more intense and angsty. :')  
> Did you like this one? Do let us know. We love hearing from you. ❤🙈  
> Beta credits to NinjaHeartForHatake, as always. 💙


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

The ride back to the precinct is a tense and silent one. The laughter that echoed a while back had long died down, with the four occupants of the car lost in their own thoughts. The silence is clearly stifling for Naruto, who almost opens his mouth several times, each time deciding against it, making him look like a gaping fish. 

The torrential rain has slowed down to a steady drizzle. The car windows are rolled up, their mingling breaths making the glasses misty. Sakura looks out and watches the cityscape pass by. The sky, the towering buildings, the roads—it was like everything has been leeched off of their colors and reduced to a cold, gloomy grey. 

_It’s like the city is weeping for its worst villain._ It was a peculiar thought. She thinks of Orochimaru, cowering in that musty, hopeless building, trying to escape his inevitable end. What a lonely, pathetic end it was. It almost makes her sad.

The Akatsuki is out there, hiding somewhere within this monochrome city. Were they being watched right now? 

Wanting to shake off her worries, Sakura rolls down the window. The rain has stopped, and the cool, damp air ruffles her hair. She watches little schoolchildren in bright raincoats jumping on the puddles in the sidewalks, young lovers giggling under fluorescent umbrellas, the traffic lights switching from green to yellow.

The colors are seeping back in Konohagakure, making Sakura momentarily forget about drug lords, crime syndicates, lazy captains and insufferably cocky coworkers. 

_____

The precinct is already buzzing with activity when they go back. The nervous excitement is almost tangible, and poor Hinata is eclipsed by the large stacks of files occupying her desk.

“Looks like word got out.” Naruto observes, surveying the bullpen.

“So much for the super-secret task force.” Sasuke deadpans. At least he seems to have reverted back to his normal self.

Hinata pokes her head out from the mountains of files. “You’re here.” She cries out, voice trembling with relief. 

“What’s—all this?” Sakura walks up to her, gesturing around the whole floor. “I thought it was supposed to be, you know, classified.”

“It was.” Hinata offers her a watery smile. “Until it came out on the news. It’s all public now.”

This day just keeps getting worse and worse. “How’s he taking it?” Sakura inquires, nodding her head towards the firmly shut door of the Captain’s office. 

“Not well.” Hinata leans towards her, lowering her voice. “He’s holed himself up in there, making calls all morning. I think he’s smoking again.” 

Crap. “I’m going in.” Sakura announces. 

“Captain?” She raps her knuckles on the door. “Permission to come in and report the crime scene?”

There’s a short, terse silence before the doorknob turns, and Kakashi ushers her in.

He looks stressed, Sakura notices. His coat jacket and tie are but a crumpled heap on the desk, and the top buttons on his shirt are undone. The strong scent of tobacco lingers in the room. Hinata was right in her hunch.

“You’ve been smoking.” She points out.

“Cut me some slack.” Kakashi absentmindedly runs his hand through his hair.

“Any idea who talked to the press?” Sakura sits down opposite to him.

“Not yet. Must be someone among the higher ups.” Kakashi leans back further on his chair, staring at the ceiling. “It’s a smart move, I’ll give them that. Exposing us like that. “Laudable step on the part of Konoha PD”, my ass!”

“Do you think it was them? The Akatsuki?” Sakura asks quietly.

“I guess.” Kakashi shrugs. “They’re toying with us. Anyway. What about Orochimaru?”

Sakura meticulously reports what they saw, Shikamaru’s guess and the possible, near-sure involvement of the Akatsuki.

“Those damned bastards are everywhere.” Kakashi sighs. 

“So, what now? How do we proceed?”

“I might have a plan.” Kakashi says slyly, his face suddenly looking bright. “You up for a little overtime?”

“Always.” Sakura grins.

“You sure?” Her Captain teases. “I wouldn’t want to interrupt your social life.”

“You won’t be interrupting anything.” Sakura scoffs. “I was supposed to call my mother today, and receive another lecture about marriage and kids. So no, I don’t mind staying late at work.”

“All right then. I want the Orochimaru paperwork on my desk ASAP. When you’re done, I’ll be assigning some of the personnel files to you. Go over them, see who we can use.”

“So basically, you’re dumping hours of tedious paperwork on me?” Sakura raises an eyebrow.

Kakashi at least has the decency to look contrite. “What?” He helplessly throws his hands up in the air. “Time is of the essence, Sakura, and there are so many files. I’m delegating, like any good leader should.”

“Fine.” Sakura rolls her eyes, getting up. She opens the door, pauses and turns back.

“And Captain.” She says in a voice dripping with sweetness. “This time, you’re quitting for _real.”_

_____

“We have paperwork.” Sakura informs solemnly to Ino, as she slumps on her chair.

“ _You_ have paperwork.” Ino corrects. “I’m heading out. There’s a lead on Orochimaru’s money trail.”

“What?” Sakura sits up straight. “With whom?”

“This is awkward.” Ino looks down, fidgeting. ”It’s Sasuke. He’s the one who asked me to come, actually.”

“Sasuke—asked for you?” Sakura repeats, her voice a tinge shrill.

“Yeah. He said he doesn’t want Naruto hovering over him, and well you—“

“Can’t stand him.” Sakura finishes, she honestly can’t stand him, especially right now.

“Exactly. That leaves only me. And we’re all working together on this case, right?” Ino glances at her nervously. “You’re okay with this, right Saku? Because if you’re not—“

“I’m fine. Why would I not be fine? You’ve got to deal with his existence now just, and I thought we’d go out for a quick coffee detour, but anyway. Breaks can be saved for later.” Sakura forces a smile. He had to take her partner. Especially on the day she was bogged down with paperwork and could really use a helping hand and a sympathetic ear to bitch to.

“Umm, okay. Also, I was looking forward to our coffee run too. I’ll be back, very soon.” Ino smiles brightly, as Sakura rolls her eyes and gives her a warm chuckle, visibly relaxed.

“Yamanaka.” Sasuke barks. “We’re going to be late.”

“Now go.” Sakura urges. “Good luck with your cool, exciting mission. Keep me posted.”

“I will.” Ino grabs her coat. “And good luck with your uhh, files.” Sakura curses, as Ino leaves with a wink.

_____

The afternoon drags on as Sakura fills up, in clinical and meticulous detail, how Orochimaru died a painful, lonely death at the hands of a ruthless crime organization, in the bowels of a grey, wasted building. By the time she’s done, the overcast sky has gotten darker, and the pale sunlight has almost disappeared. When she drops by Kakashi’s office to hand over the report, to her sadistic pleasure, she finds him buried among files.

“Just leave it there.” He points to his couch, eyes stuck on a file, frantically scribbling on his old, worn out, allegedly lucky notebook.

“Done. And it’s the twenty first century, so please use your laptop.”

The captain gives a grunt of disapproval and shoos her away. 

Sakura is allowed a few moments of respite before Hinata is standing before her desk, smiling apologetically. 

“Where are the files?” Sakura sighs.

“Actually, the captain thought it would be better to do this somewhere private, so the two of you will be working in the briefing room.”

“Two?” Sakura asks. She already knew the answer.

“Hey, Sakura.” Naruto greets her cheerily, sitting cross legged on the floor of the briefing room, laptop and files open. “Looks like we got stuck together with the boring crap while our partners are out doing badass cop stuff.”

“Still sulking?” Sakura takes her shoes off and sits next to him. It’s going to be a long night, might as well make herself comfortable.

“I’m not sulking.” Naruto looks away like a petulant child. “Working the money angle was my idea, and then he ditches me because apparently I’m behaving “like a PTA mom”, as if I shouldn’t be worried.” He makes a face, making air quotes.

Sakura can’t help but laugh at his antics. “I for one am glad that you’re here.” She offers. “So what are we looking for?” She picks up the nearest stack. 

Naruto rolls his eyes. “Closed cases, past records and behavior, close family members”

“You mean people likely to be taken as hostages and be used as a method of compliance.” Sakura muses quietly.

“Precisely.” Naruto replies. “The people we pick, their immediate family and boyfriend, girlfriend whatever, will be put under surveillance. That includes ours as well.” He informs nonchalantly, as if it’s everyday that their loved ones have to submit themselves to prying eyes.

They work in companionable silence, occasionally exchanging notes. Hinata, bless her soul, dutifully keeps providing them with a steady supply of coffee and junk food, as if prepared for all of Naruto’s hunger pangs. 

Damn, she knows him well. Actually all of us, the silent observer that she is. 

Still, the files seem never ending, and after a few hours, the names and photos all seem to mesh together in a blurry, incoherent jumble. 

“Oh man.” Naruto whines. “If they told us at the Academy that there would be so much paperwork involved, I would have dropped out right then.”

“You still can.” Sakura consoles. “Maybe one of these days, the Captain will actually fire you and you can be a rogue detective who doesn’t play by the rules, like you’ve always wanted.”

“Yeah.” Naruto puts on a fake drawl, holding an imaginary glass of scotch. ”It’s impossible to be a good man in this rotten, rotten city.”

Sakura giggles and fishes out her phone to check if there’s any update from Ino. A few unimportant notifications, no texts from Ino, three missed calls from her mother and several texts, demanding Sakura call her back.

There’s no escaping this. “I’m stepping out, have to make a call.” She tells Naruto, who simply nods in response.

Sakura steps out. It’s a little after seven, and the bullpen have started emptying. It will fill up soon, with the arrival of the night shift. The Captain’s door is still shut, blinds drawn. Hinata is nowhere to be seen. Probably out making another coffee run.

Sakura plops down on her chair and dials her mother. She picks up on the first ring.

“Sakura” She chastises in a concerned voice. “I’ve been so worried. Don’t tell me you forgot—“

“I didn’t” Sakura quickly interjects. “We’re handling a big case, and there’s a lot going on.”

“I saw, it’s all there on the tv and the net.” Sakura can almost hear the slight concern in her mother’s voice as she said, “Saku, you work too hard, and I...”

“Yes! My biological clock is ticking away, I know, I know.” Sakura sighs, rubbing her temples. She really doesn’t want to have this conversation. Not today.

“No, you don’t get it. It’s not that. But, also, I’m just saying, you’re almost twenty-eight—“

“Oh, they just found a big clue” Sakura exclaims dramatically. “I gotta go, Mom. Love you. Bye.” She hangs up, guilt creeping up on her. Lately, all her mother ever talks about is how Sakura should settle down, and needless to say, it’s been getting on her nerves.

She goes back to the briefing room, where more files await her. 

A notification catches her eye as she plops down on the floor. It was Ino.

“Hey, sorry I couldn’t give you an update. But, I just had the worst migraine in the history of migraines. And no, I’m fine now, I’m home. No prizes on guessing who helped me out and dropped me home too. You should REALLY cut him some slack, Saku. Anyway, going to pass out in 3, 2, 1. See you tomorrow. Also smileeeee, I’m okay.”

She doesn’t know what to feel. She’s been complaining about her issues all this while, she didn’t even check up on Ino. And Sasuke dropped her home? He’s just randomly dropping his co-workers home now, huh?

_Ugh, God!_ _I shouldn’t say this._

“Hey, Naruto?” She almost blurts out, trying to break apart the silent war in her mind.

“What?” He replies without looking up.

“Why do you think Sasuke’s brother did what he did?” Sakura speaks hastily, before courage deserts her.

Naruto looks up, blinking a few times in surprise. He’s quiet for some time, as if pondering over her question.

“I don’t know.” He finally answers. “I’ve tried to rationalize it, to find a reason, any reason, but came up with nothing. He always seemed like such a good guy, you know? Sure, a bit quiet and withdrawn, but nothing out of sorts.”

“I don’t think Sasuke knows it either.” He continues, voice tinged with sadness. “I believe that’s what bothers him the most.”

Sakura doesn’t know how to respond to that, so she only nods.

The rest of the work is finished up quietly. They put the files back, mail the recommended list, with the pros and cons to the captain.

“All right.” Naruto stretches. “That’s done. Want to join me at Ichiraku’s?”

“Not tonight.” Sakura smiles. “I’m going straight home, take a nice, hot bath and pass out.”

They ride down the elevator together and exit the building. Naruto waves her off and goes off towards Ichiraku.

The rain has stopped long back, and the sky had turned a ruddy purple hue. The air is eerily silent, almost cackling with static, smelling unmistakably of storm.

She walks towards the footpath when she sees Sasuke, walking towards her, with determined calmness. She follows suit. She’s never backed down, ever.

“Hey, you won’t believe what happened!” Sasuke’s voice sounds sweeter than usual, and that does nothing but set her off.

“What? Here to drop another female co-worker home? No thank you, Sasuke. Also, if you’re looking for Naruto, he’s at Ichiraku. Now, get out of my way, I need to get home.”

She storms off, leaving him staring at her with his mouth open. God, she needed to get a grip, but damn that felt good.

The wind hits her hard, her cotton candy hair going for a toss. _Yep, there’s a storm coming alright._ Sakura thinks, vaguely smiling, confidently. Only, she desperately hopes, no prays, that they are ready for it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. We've been dealing with the after-effects of a severe super cyclone called Amphan that hit eastern India as well as Bangladesh. No connectivity, electricity, surviving amidst complete destruction, these parts have been ravaged, but the fight continues, together. We're slowly building up piece by piece.  
> One of the most severely hit areas is Sundarbans, the Mangrove delta housing innumerable species. They and the people take a beating every time a cyclone hits, causing it to sink slowly and die gradually. Amphan hasn't simply caused an ecological damage of global proportions, it's severely affected humanity too.  
> We'd love for you to raise awareness regarding the crisis. In case you'd love to donate, you can do so at wbserf.wb.gov.in .
> 
> P.S. : Sorry if there have been any inaccuracies on our end related to the police procedures. Love to NinjaHeartForHatake, our wonderful editor. And lots of love to you too, our readers for your beautiful comments. Next chapter will be up soon. 🌼❤️


	7. Chapter 7

“Why does it have to be here?” Sasuke sneers, standing outside the sprawling headquarters of the Konohagakure Police Department.

“HQ insisted.” Naruto informs matter-of-factly. “Besides, we can’t exactly do this at our briefing room where the door doesn’t even shut completely.”

“This is beyond stupid. There’s obviously a leak in the top brass.” Naruto nods in agreement.

The glass doors slide open, and they enter the lobby. They spy Sakura, Ino and Kakashi in the waiting area.

“We don’t get a choice. At least they gave us an entire floor for ourselves, which we’ll sweep for bugs, obviously.” Naruto explains as they stride towards their coworkers.

“Morning!” Ino chirps at the both of them. Sakura smiles warmly at Naruto, ignoring Sasuke as best as she can. The Captain looks like he’s about to doze off any moment now.

“Where’s everyone else?” Naruto asks, craning his neck.

“Waiting for us.” Sakura points her index finger upward. “We’re here to receive our guests.” She checks her watch. “They should be arriving anytime soon.”

“Guests?” Sasuke questions, perplexed. Sakura ignores Sasuke’s question as well as his raised eyebrow.

“The Captain of the 86th precinct has generously agreed to lend us two of his best detectives.” Despite her neutral voice, Ino doesn’t sound very pleased.

Fan-fucking-tastic. Exactly what they needed right now: More outsiders meddling in an already sensitive case.

“We don’t need people from other precincts.” Sasuke seethes. “If HQ thinks they can keep bulldozing us—“

“It was me.” Kakashi seems to have woken up, staring straight at him. “I called Gai and asked for this favor. He’s helping us out when he didn’t have to. Detectives Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee will be working closely with us, and you _will_ be civil and cooperative.”

“His parents named him Rock Lee?” It takes everything in Sasuke not to collapse in laughter right there in the lobby. “I’m pretty sure that’s child abuse.”

“Maybe they were really into Dwayne Johnson.” Naruto snickers.

“Or Bruce Lee.” Sasuke grins as they fist bump.

“Maybe you two should consider a career in stand-up comedy.” Sakura snaps finally. “Police work is clearly not for you.”

“Come on Sakura, it was funny.” Ino intervenes before Sasuke can retort. “But wait, Captain, Hyuga, as in Hinata Hyuga?”

“Kakashi, my eternal rival!” A deep voice booms before the Captain can answer, and they all look at the direction where it came from.

The source of the voice is revealed to a stocky man in his forties, with bowl cut hairstyle and thick, caterpillar- like eyebrows framing his broad face. Sasuke couldn’t decide what was more ridiculous—the fact that an adult man has bowl cut hair, or the bright, flashy grin and thumbs up he was showing them. He was followed by two young men in their mid to late twenties.

“Ah, I should’ve warned you.” Kakashi stands up, taking in his subordinates’ shocked faces. “Gai can be a bit—intense.”

“It’s good to see you again!” The man who must be the 86th precinct captain bellows, vigorously shaking Kakashi’s hand. “Let me introduce my disciples, the successors of my passionate youth, Detective Neji Hyuga—“

The only sane looking one among the trio, the guy with the same black hair and pale grey eyes as Kakashi’s squeaky assistant, nodded curtly at them. He seemed thoroughly unimpressed by his Captain’s antics.

“-- and Detective Rock Lee.”

As if his name wasn’t tacky enough, the man had the same bowl cut hair and thick eyebrows as his Captain, and wore a skintight green full sleeved t-shirt, paired with garish orange trousers. He bows in front of all of them.

“It is an honor to meet you all!” He announces in a voice trembling with excitement. “Our captain had said so many wonderful things. I look forward to working together and bringing the villains to justice!”

Sasuke is certain his mouth has fallen open at this point. This clown is supposed to help them apprehend the Akatsuki?

“They’re nutcases.” Ino whispers. Sasuke agrees, fully.

Kakashi must have been familiar with all this, for he only looks mildly amused. “You coming to attend the briefing?” He asks Gai.

“I would have loved nothing more, but alas, duty calls.” Gai shakes his head mournfully. “I leave my brightest under your care, Kakashi. My best wishes to all of you. Anything you need, the 86th Precinct will help.” He waves dramatically before marching off.

“Now then, let’s begin.” Kakashi starts walking towards the elevator, beckoning the rest of them to join him. The 86th precinct detectives follow him, with the ones from the 99th following suit, wondering what fresh hell their Captain had landed them in.

­­_____

They’ve been given the topmost floor to use. Desks and chairs have been brought together, equipped with computers, converting it into a makeshift precinct. The briefing was supposed to happen in the conference room, where the AC actually worked. So did the Wi-Fi, without the router having to be kicked violently. Definitely an upgrade from their grimy precinct, they would all admit, especially Sasuke.

“I could get used to this.” Naruto hums beside him, leaning into the soft leather of his revolving chair.

“Don’t.” Sasuke warns lightly. “As soon as this case is over, it’s back to our creaky chairs and sticky floors.”

He looks around the room, inspecting the rest of the team. A few known faces wave at him, he waves back. Inuzuka is here, Shikamaru too along with two others from Forensic. Hyuga and Lee have strategically taken the corner, observing the rest of the room. They were discussing something at a low voice, occasionally stealing sneaky glances at his direction.

Sakura and Ino were sitting at the front row, right next to him and Naruto. Sakura sat with her arms folded, all prim and proper, as if she hadn’t been desperately begging for his dick barely two days back. Sasuke feels a sudden heat rushing to his groin as he recalls the sweet little sounds she made, the softness of her skin, her heaving—

No, no, he can’t do this. Not when he’s about to start on the most important case of his career. He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and remembers the day Naruto stuffed his mouth with an entire pack of Cheetos on a dare, burping the disgusting cheesy stench all day. It works, instantly.

“Good morning.” Kakashi greets everyone as he walks up to the podium. “It is a pleasure and honor to have you all here. As you well know, our target is the terrorist organization Akatsuki. I say terrorist organization but we’re all aware that they’re more versatile than that. Drugs, illegal weapons, smuggling, counterfeit money—they’ve got their fingers in every pie.”

Kakashi signals to Naruto and Sakura.

“Detectives Uzumaki and Haruno will help me with the presentation.” They make their way to the podium as Kakashi moves to the side.

“Thank you, Captain. As we all understand, the Akatsuki is a vast organization. But, there are a few key people, who we know about. For now, they’re our targets.”

The slide changes to show a man in a black suit, calm eyes and red hair.

“A lot of you have heard about Sasori, often referred to as a serial killer. That’s an incorrect assumption.” Sakura looks completely at ease.

Sasuke is suddenly reminded of the first time they did it, at Ichiraku’s. Sakura had dragged him back to the precinct, made a scene in front of the night shift talking about an emergency case that required an emergency briefing, locked the door, turned on the blinds, and just when he thought she couldn’t make him harder, started writing on the white board, listing out the pros and cons of their fatal attraction.

“To conclude, _THIS_ , will never happen again”, she had said pointing the marker at him, hitting his chest to enunciate the “ _THIS_ ” bit. That too, was an incorrect assumption.

Sakura continues, “He’s a killer alright, but a silent assassin rather. Strategic, fast and cunning, he has a knack for kidnapping, and manipulating his victims, converting them into his very own puppets.”

Naruto moves on to the next slide. A man with clipped, long blonde hair, smiling, emerges.

“You’d think we were covering an attack on models from a photo shoot, they’re all quite handsome”, Ino remarks. Sasuke simply shrugs.

“There’s not much to be said about Deidara. He started out as an artist. Mostly did sculptures. He believes that art is an explosion, literally, as he set the Konoha art gallery on fire. Ever since, he’s living his life as an arsonist. Or, umm, an artist, as he’d believe it”, Naruto chuckles, shutting up as Sakura quickly moves on.

“Hidan was part of a cult, calling himself a Jashinist. Little is known about the cult to those outside. We only know what was once said by Hidan himself upon his arrest. That theirs is the one true religion and all else are heretics. Their God, Jashin's symbol, is an upside down triangle with a circle around it. We all know what happened to the officers who were assigned to bring him to HQ that ill-fated day, we all remember the sight. Hidan believes it’s his duty to save people from the fear of death, by killing them. His strong belief renders him as the most dangerous serial killer of our times.”

There’s complete silence. Hidan had not only killed a truck full of officers, but also upon breaking free, had slaughtered a pregnant woman, after asking her if she wanted to convert to Jashinism. The unsuspecting lady had simply tried to brush him off, assuming he was yet another creep.

Naruto moves on to Kakuzu, a renowned smuggler and money launderer, who had killed his partner, moments before being accused of channeling money through an empire of pyramid schemes.

“Not all that handsome after all, eh, Ino?” Sasuke jeers as Ino shoots him a look.

They move on to next slide, coming to a halt. They zoom into the image of a man with thick auburn hair. And a woman next to him with soft features and long, lavender hair.

“If rumours are to be believed, this is where the power lies. The man is referred to as ‘The Leader’. Nothing is known of the woman or of him, unfortunately.” Naruto finishes.

Kakashi moves to the centre of the podium, as Naruto and Sakura go back to their seats.

“It is of utmost importance to gather as much intel as we can”, he says. “We’ve got to be smart about this. We cannot launch an attack without, that’ll end in nothing but pain, on our ends, the whole lot of it. As such thanks to the media we’re already on the offensive against the Akatsuki.

“Moving on”, Kakashi continues as they see a man with a pale-ish blue face, eyes gleaming, they know him too. “We have Kisame Hoshigaki. Notorious for his mob-lynching, he’s also called the Monster of the Hidden Mist. Formerly of the Kirigakure Black Ops, we all remember his capture by Captain Gai and his team of exceptional detectives when reports came in of his appearance in Konoha. Suffice to say that he’s exceptionally trained and agile. He’s particularly quick with his weapons, and his analysis. He’s extremely perceptive, and a precise assassin, never missing a mark.”

Sasuke knows it coming, before the Captain has even clicked on the next slide. He stiffens, hands fisting tightly. Naruto must have sensed it too, because he gives him an understanding look. It doesn’t make looking at his brother’s cold, dark eyes, reflected back at him from the slide, any easier. He can barely register the Captain’s words above his thumping heartbeat. It doesn’t matter anyway. It’s the same words he had heard, over and over again. He can hear the murmuring voices; feel their gazes boring in his back.

“We have yet to know what made Itachi Uchiha break Kisame out of prison, but the two of them are rumored to have joined the Akatsuki at the same time. And that’s about all the intel we have on their members.” Kakashi wisely switches off the slide. “Before we proceed any further, anyone has any question?”

“I have one.” Lee’s hand shoots up at the back. “I mean no disrespect, Captain Hatake, but what is _he_ doing here?”

Sasuke wonders what the bushy-browed guy was up to when he turns around to see Detective Rock Lee’s finger pointed straight at him.

The murmurs die down instantly. “What do you mean?” Kakashi asks, tersely.

“I’m sure Detective Uchiha is very competent at his job, but isn’t his involvement in this case a blatant conflict of interest? Since one of our targets involves a close family member, Captain, he shouldn’t be here.”

The nerve of this bastard. Sasuke grips the edge of his desk so hard his knuckles go white. Naruto is out of his seat in a flash, all but ready to plunge at Lee.

“You have the fucking gall to—“

“Uzumaki, that’s enough.” Kakashi warns.

“You see, our history of cooperation with the Uchiha goes way back, and ended in nothing but betrayal. What my partner here wants to convey simply is, that we trust you. But having someone like him on the team, is not just disrespectful to our efforts, but promotes an unhealthy image for the KGPD. After all, one can’t ignore the blood connection.”

Detective Neji Hyuga stands tall, the grey in his eyes boring into Sasuke, whose eyes are almost crimson red.

“We don’t have time to fight petty squabbles amongst ourselves, detectives.” Kakashi’s tone a tad trivial, clearly infuriates Neji.

“We don’t blame someone for the actions of their family members here, Detective Hyuga. You should know that, as much as Sasuke.” Kakashi’s words, while tough, weren’t harsh.

“I understand your concern, Detectives, but let me assure you that Sasuke being here is going to help our case, not harm it. I have full faith in him, and so does your Captain. We’ve had a talk about it a while back, and he agrees with me. I can only advise you to do the same.”

Sasuke expects Lee to come up with a rebuttal. Instead, he only bows while Neji remains stunned, looking up after a while giving a slight nod.

“My mentor seems to hold you in high regard, Captain Hatake. If you ask me to have faith in someone, I will.” Lee declares.

“Very well then”, Kakashi replies, relief apparent in his, “Why don’t we take a break? Good? Okay. If anyone needs me, I’ll be in my office.” He points at the room in the corner of the floor.

The people keep slowly filing out of the room. Sasuke can feel the adrenaline draining out of his body, leaving behind a frustrated exhaustion. He and Naruto linger behind, waiting for everyone to leave.

“What now?” Sasuke clicks his tongue in annoyance as Lee approaches him, a scowling Hyuga in tow.

“My partner and I would like to apologize for what just happened. It wasn’t personal. I hope we can put it behind us and work together.”

Sasuke scoffs, “It’s a little weird to get an apology after you just tried to kick me out of the case, and it did seem personal. Because, it was.”

“They’re all thinking it.”Hyuga comments flatly. “At least we had the balls to say it out loud. Come on Lee, we have work. I told you this was a wasted effort.” He gives them a withering glance before whisking his partner away.

Sasuke grits his teeth, barely able to control his temper. Beside him, Naruto seems to have frozen in anger. At the edge of his vision, he can see Sakura, who was within earshot, strut towards Lee and Hyuga, with the very same determination as she had yesterday.

“Detectives,” she says loudly, “a word.” The two of them turn back, clearly surprised.

“Detective Uchiha and I don’t get along most of the time.” She crosses her arms, passing a loud huff. “Even then, he’s a trusted colleague and a valued member of our precinct. He’s never given any of us any reason to suspect his integrity. It’s like our Captain said, he’s important to this case, just like the rest of us. We don’t mix the personal with the professional. But, we stood by his side when the incident occurred, just as we stood by your precinct, as well as the force. If I remember correctly, he volunteered for an interrogation by your Captain even before he asked for one, didn’t he? Speaks a lot for his loyalty, I’d say. If you truly want to work together, you’ll have to trust him, as well as his efficiency. I leave the rest for you to decide.” Sakura uncrosses her arms and storms off, leaving a very confused Sasuke behind.

Wait what? What the hell just happened? Did she actually defend him?

He turns to his side to see Naruto staring at Sakura, slightly scared, while Ino gives him an inquisitive glance. In front of him, Hyuga looks irritated and pissed off, which pleases Sasuke. Lee, however, looks at her retreating form with eyes full of admiration.

“What a woman.” He sighs dreamily.

The fuck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo, hope you guys liked the new additions to the team. We apologize for the SasuSaku crumbs in the last couple of chapters. We're using these to build up the plot and establish the important dynamics. Don't worry, the next chapter will feed you well. Your feedback means the world to us, so please, please drop in a comment.
> 
> Beta credits, as always, to NinjaHeartforHatake.


	8. Chapter 8

“The fuck is wrong with me?”

Sakura can’t believe she’s made a complete display of her emotions, that too at work. And it’s not even their precinct. It’s the KGPD Headquarters for crying out loud!

“It’s perfectly fine, these are not just emotions. We work together, I know him since the Academy. It’s perfectly normal to defend a friend.”

But, were they even friends? Especially after her little display of unprofessionalism last evening. She’s stormed off on two different occasions, in less than 24 hours, and it felt good too. 

“I need to get a grip on myself”, she says as she finishes arranging the Akatsuki files according to the timeline, with labels in different colors, establishing the different crime lords, their areas of expertise. She knows what it means, it’s time to make a—

“I can hear you thinking about a binder from miles away.”

Sasuke Uchiha was back, apparently. 

“Binder-time-Sakura means business though, best to leave you two alone.”

“Then why don’t you?”

Ugh, why is he being so, un-Sasuke-ish? She wanted to punch him.

“If you punch me, you’ll break all my bones, and then you’ll have to explain to Kakashi as to why his best detective is decapitated.”

“He’d be speaking to his best detective, so I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t be missed. Also, don’t be all high and mighty and call him by his name. Now, get out.”

“Of your head? Nah, this is a lot of fun. And, it didn’t sound like I wouldn’t be missed a while back as you flounced your head and ass declaring it. Left Detective Rock Lee gushing though. I think he’s in love.”

“At least someone is.”

“What?”

Sakura wanted to cry.

“Nothing. What do you want?” 

“Nothing.”

“Doesn’t sound like that.”

“I know, but staring at you clenching on to the file, trying so hard to not give a damn, is quite a sight.”

Sasuke smirks as Sakura looks up at him, glaring, and then rolling her eyes, walking towards him. _Fuck, I’m dead._

“You don’t have to be such a dick all the time, you know?” She thrusts the file in his hand, visibly upset.

“Hey”, he holds her back, trying to look into her eyes. But her eyes remain fixed on the floor.

“I know who you are, Sasuke. I know there’s a whole lot of people saying shit, especially now. And, I’m not going to do nothing when the team judges you, the team that’s supposed to work together. And, I don’t care what they say about me.”

“Developing feelings are we, Haruno?”

“You wish.”

He’s still holding her, their hands now entwined. He looks at her as she awkwardly manages to mumble the few words she’s been fighting to say. He knows it’s an apology. He doesn’t really mind. She was lost for words currently. And, suddenly, he had all the time.

“I’m sorry for last night. It was just a long day, and you really took care of Ino. I’m really grateful.”

“It’s the least I could have done. I’m not a dick always, you know?”

She looks up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Umm….”

“Oh, so that’s how it is.”

Sakura squeals as he corners her against the table, laughing.

“Hush, Detective Haruno. This isn’t your bedroom.”

“Oh, you’d like that, won’t you, Detective Uchiha?”

“Very much. But this’ll do, for now.”

He pushes off all the files, as they land on the floor with a scattered thud. Sakura swears, as she tries to push him away. But he doesn’t budge.

“It took me hours to arrange them, all of yesterday actually as you went adventuring around the city.” She pouts.

He places her on the table as she slowly goes through the buttons on his shirt.

“That’s fine, I’ll help. It might take a few hours.”

Sakura lets out a small moan as he nibbles the edges of her ears. Sasuke’s hands find their way under her shirt. “Maybe all night”, he adds.

“I can’t stop you from getting fired if we get caught though.”

Sasuke finds the zip that kept on that godforsaken skirt that’s been bothering him all day, as he pulls up to her, stopping once to say, “I don’t care.”

The shirts come off with relative ease. He pulls down his pants, but the skirt stays on. 

“You’ve got weird fetishes too, wonder how HQ officials would react to that.”

“They’re not all that weird,” he says as he rolls on the condom. 

She rolls her eyes. “Not one for foreplay, today?”

“I can feel your heartbeat, Sakura. You wanted this yesterday, you know you did. I’m just making up for lost time.”

He slides into her with relative ease as she gasps, holding on to him.

“The table is a pain”, he says after a few minutes of animalistic thrusting. 

“I think we should move it to the floor.”

“What do you mean?”

“Lie down.”

Sasuke looked at her astonished, as he lay on the floor, her gently climbing on top, positioning herself as he enters her fully.

She straddles on to him, pinning his hands down. They’ve never done this before. He’s always been in control. And yet he couldn’t today, as his toes curled, moaning involuntarily. He couldn’t keep his eyes open and yet every time he did, Sakura’s figure riding him was almost too much for him to take.

She let go of his hands as they immediately cupped her breasts, pulling her down for a kiss. Holding her down, he locked his hands behind her back. Thrusting into her almost as if gasping for breath, the two of them meeting each other half-way, her hands in his messy hair. He made his hands down to her skirt, bunched up around her waist, barely covering her adorable ass. Inaudible moans letting out through the kiss, they knew they’d probably summon the entire building into the room if their mouths left each other’s and yet, at that moment, as they peaked, they stayed like that. As if suspended in time. Until they let go, Sakura almost dropping dead next to him, breathing for all the lost air.

Sasuke looked at her almost in horror.

“What?” Sakura was suddenly conscious, and fighting the unnecessary blush from forming in her face.

“Never wear this skirt again.”

Sakura rolls her eyes, as he continues to stare at her in vivid disbelief. Detective Rock Lee was right and he wouldn’t even know it ever, what a woman indeed.

“This is the last time.” Sakura reminds him strictly, hastily buttoning her shirt.

_____

“Where the hell were you guys?” Naruto is nervous and agitated, shocked to see the two of them arrive, looking nonchalant.

“What’s up?” Sasuke looks chipper than usual, and Naruto looks like he could kill him.

“You’re fucked is what’s up!”

Sakura and Sasuke look at each other, horrified.

“We all are!”

He pushes his phone at Sasuke’s face, before going off to look for the remote to the TV.

“Sakura, your shirt’s a mess. And, I believe, this goes there.” Ino carefully points at the buttons, shooting her an inquisitive look.

“I felt sick”, Sakura explains, fixing the buttons.

“Doesn’t matter!” Naruto screams.

Sasuke glares at the screen, as the news channel comes up. The blood, the fire, the complete and total destruction echoing louder than the journalist’s voice. And a man, with dark-red hair. 

Sakura screams. 

“That sick son of a bitch!”

_____

Driving down to the 99th precinct, Kiba Inuzuka knew that it was up to him to lead today’s prisoner transfer. If today’s briefing proved anything, it was that everyone had to work together to keep the thugs off the streets. He didn’t miss Sakura’s suspicion of him a few days back either. They thought he didn’t get it.

_Of course they did. Bloody detectives! They think they’re so high and mighty. And, for what?_

Back at the academy, he remembers them all. Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto.

_Naruto, the laughing stock. Now a hero._

He wasn’t as shocked to hear Naruto had graduated, as much as he was when he heard that his rival had made detective. With his older brother as Captain that too. Captain Kakashi Hatake, the youngest in KGPD, led a squad of the very best, handling things his own way. Not a favourite of the oldies, who screamed nepotism. But, Kiba knew that it wasn’t like that.

_I’ll prove my worth too, this time, they won’t know what hit them._

He didn’t feel jealous, as much as he did feel left out. Maybe, this was his moment. He didn’t just have his eyes at making detective, he wanted it all, climb his way up the ladder, lead his own squad, someday. This had to be it. The biggest case the city has ever seen; a task force he was in. They’d have never made their way to the Akatsuki as soon as they did without him. He knew that. Now was his moment, and he wasn’t going to let it get away.

The precinct didn’t feel the same without the detectives buzzing around. Outside the Captain’s office, he found Hinata going through papers, desperately scrambling.

“You look like you need a break.”

“Huh? Who? Oh, Kiba. Hi!” Hinata quickly looks to see him holding his lighter out already. She hurries out into the terrace, lighting the cigarette with relative ease.

“Ugh, I hate that I love this feeling.” You could hear the satisfaction in her voice. She shamefully stress-smokes, and apart from the girls who’ve tried to scare the devil out of her, only Kiba knows and understands.

“Saw your cousin down at HQ.”

“I know, he told me he’d be coming last night. I just don’t understand why our precinct wasn’t good enough. Why HQ? As if there aren’t enough spies there!”

“You just miss eyeing Naruto. I’m telling you, Neji will kill him if he finds out. Or actually, not. Because even if you spell it out to him, that Uzumaki brat is too dense to grasp what’s happening. So much for being a detective!”

“Okay, can we please stop making everything about him? I have to manage two different schedules for the Captain, running around Konoha mindlessly. Which reminds me, how are they doing?”

“Great! Sasuke almost got his ass whopped thanks to your brother. Pink-haired chick saved the day. There’s something disgusting going on between them, I’m telling you.”

Hinata rolls her eyes. “I’m all up for baseless gossip, but I’m guessing they’re ready for the transfer.”

She points at the window; he looks to see Officer Tamaki nod her head at him.

“Well then, time to leave. Also, here you go.”

He hands her a lone cigarette, as she gratefully smiles.

“Finish this now, and don’t think about nicotine after. Think about your boy, instead. Tell him you’re stressed. Meet him at Ichiraku’s to catch a break. He’ll be there. After all, he loves his ramen, and you lo....”

“THAT’S IT. GET OUT!”

She shoos him away. He makes his way to the elevator and winks at her, as she shows him a thumb. Hinata was like the saner sister he had, the other one was bat-shit crazy, running after him with that hound she has raised to kill.

“You’re pretty excited about leading this, eh, Inuzuka?” Officer Tamaki smirks, in the elevator.

“Alas, cat people just don’t get it.”

Tamaki punches Kiba in the gut as he laughs. “You know you’ll have to keep our dear prisoner company, I hear his humour is venomous.”

“Keep it short and sweet, Kiba. I’ll kill him myself if this takes a minute longer.” Kiba smiles at Tamaki, he trusts her the most.

They head out to see the vans ready, and Kabuto, that slimy bastard staring at the sun, like a lost poet.

“You can gaze dazedly at the sun from the HQ, I heard the view’s better.”

“What a shame you only heard.”

Kabuto was cocky. But it’s like before, only worse. He was scared, and not hiding it anymore. And, Kiba knew, this wasn’t going to be a cakewalk. At least he wasn’t on the prisoner transport van, saving him from having to stare at Kabuto’s ugly mug all the way to headquarters. 

But he was prepared. There’d be two vans, identical. Each packed with officers. A car at the front and at the back, it wasn’t back up, it was a fucking entourage!

As they made their way through Konoha, Kiba couldn’t help but glance out of the patrol car. He knew he’d be a dead give-away. These people had eyes everywhere. So he placed all his trust in Tamaki, as he didn’t take his eyes off that godforsaken vehicle, but he did for a second.

The city was bustling, kids running around in parks, parents looking out for them, grateful that the rain had stopped, giving way to a beautiful day. Cars everywhere, with rolled up windows, tinted darker. As if, in direct contrast to the glee, exposing the true nature of the city. It was peaceful, a tad too much.

_Wait a second._

He hurriedly spoke into the mouthpiece.

_This wasn’t just another day of sun. This was a fucking ambush._

“Abort, take the left exit and head the fuc—“ He’s suddenly cut off. He doesn’t even have to look up. He already knew. Still he did, staring straight at the barrel of the cold, cruel metal that the driving officer was holding.

 _Impossible._ That was his first thought. They’ve known each other for years. They got drunk together last Christmas Party in the Precinct.

“My wife.” He sobbed, almost choking on his words. “They- they’ve got my wife.” His eyes are almost bulging out of the sockets, impossibly large and hopeless. His other hand was still on the steering wheel, Kiba noticed. His opponent’s larger, but Kiba could be swift.

It didn’t take even a moment for the cheerful mirth to be replaced with squeals of horror. It’s weird how similar they sound. But, guns did nothing to bulletproof armoured cars. 

Kiba swore, the sounds distracted the officer, and he looked away for one precious, damning second. Kiba lunged. The man noticed, too late. His fingers were almost touching the cold metal of the gun when there’s a deafening sound. The man went very, very still, flopping forward on the steering wheel. The car spun out of control hitting the sidewalk. Kiba managed to get out somehow, firing his gun at the rogue trucks, he didn’t care even if he died. But that van would reach HQ. Whatever it took.

And that’s when it happened.

A man in a black robe, with red hair, darker than the red on his robe. Walking straight on at the face of the vehicles. Closed his eyes for a second, before holding up a rocket launcher, firing it straight at the van, and in a second, it was in air. Landing with a thud, crash, and the screams grew so loud, that it became dead silent.

Everything after that was a blur. Sirens wailing, Fire and blood, everywhere, people scattered, dead, maybe wounded. Kiba struggled to get up amidst shattered glass, wondering where he went wrong. He could feel him losing himself. This too, would only take a few seconds. 

_Forgive me, Tamaki._

And yet as his ears gave way to infinite ringing, he finally deciphered what the man said at that moment. The seconds together would add up to a lifetime. Tears streamed out of his eyes, as he lost feeling, lost every sensation of being, the words would be the last thing to haunt him.

“Now, this world shall know pain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii. We hope you're doing fine and have been keeping well. Lots of love to all of you. 🌻  
> Do let us know what you felt about this chapter. Lots of new developments and it's going to get intense. We're just getting started. 🙈
> 
> Beta credits to the amazing NinjaHeartForHatake. ❤️💙


	9. Chapter 9

“HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?” Kakashi yells, at no one in particular, usual nonchalance gone.

“It wasn’t supposed to.” Sakura whispers, eyes transfixed on the phone screen. “We were prepared for something like this. We took precautions—“

And then it had blown up on their faces. Literally.

“We don’t have time for this.” Naruto rushes in, frantic. “The tip lines are bombarded with calls. It’s chaos out there. Half the city has lost power. There are loots, riots, officers are being assaulted.”

“Captain.” Sasuke looks at him meaningfully. “What do we do?”

“Okay, okay.” Kakashi takes in a deep breath, regaining composure. “What about the site? What’s happening so far?”

“It happened near the 103rd intersection.” Naruto informs. “That falls under the 74th, so they're already sending officers. EMT is on the way.”

“Not enough.” Kakashi grits his teeth. “Not—not trusted enough. I need someone of our own, to keep an eye on the situation.”

Detectives Hyuga and Lee exchange a concise look amongst themselves. “We’ll go.” Hyuga volunteers. Clearing his throat, he adds quietly, “I know we have started off on the wrong foot, but everyone here can trust us both. If it’s all right, we’ll be heading out now.”

Their captain nods at him tersely, but Sakura notices his shoulders relaxing, just a little.

“Detectives.” Kakashi calls out, and they halt midway. “Yakushi is our priority. We need him, alive. Stay with him, at all times. Do not, no matter what, lose eyes on him.”

“Got it.” They reply at the same time.

The 86th Precinct detectives head out, and suddenly, Sakura is so, so thankful for their presence.

“Now, that’s settled, let’s talk strategy.” Kakashi looks like his usual self, and the air around them automatically shifts. They’ll be fine _,_ Sakura assures herself, as long as they have Captain.

“You guys should see this.” Shikamaru drawls, leaning against the doorframe, laptop in hands.

God, what now?

Shikamaru saunters in, setting up the laptop on the Captain’s desk. “This video was posted right after the ambush. It seems...actually it’s better if you just watch.” He hits the play button.

The video is blurry, clearly shot in poor quality, purposely. But it’s clear enough to see the burning pile of wreckage, the upside down vans, the bodies. Amidst all that, stood a man, with dark red hair, black cloak billowing in the wind. He looks around coldly, surveying the carnage he has created.

“Greetings, citizens of Konoha.” His baritone voice booms, and he extends his arms, like a showman introducing his circus.

“This.” He gestures around. “Is the true face of your city. All I have done is pull away the facade. The peace you had known was a false one, where the safety of the privileged came at the expense of the oppressed. Your city is a sinful one. Your justice doesn’t exist. Your law-keepers are mere puppets in the hands of the rich and corrupt, while children starve, women are violated and the righteous are punished for speaking out.” He pauses. There are gunshots in the background, and sirens wailing.

“Today, Konoha is free. The travesty that they called order has collapsed. Soon, other cities will follow our example, and then the whole world. There will be pain and suffering, yes, a lot of pain. This cruel, insane world will burn, cleansed of its sins and hubris.” He looks up to the sky, his expression becoming tranquil and dreamy. “And then a new world will emerge. A just and free world. A new world, as pure as snow.”

“Join us.” He commands, looking straight at the camera. “Join us and be free of their lies and sins.”

There was something oddly hypnotic and ethereal about his eyes, Sakura thought, cold dread pooling in her heart. The camera pans around and then the screen fades to black.

“Okay, that is one crazy son a bitch.” Naruto is the first to break the silence.

“Shikamaru, any idea who posted this?” Ino prods.

“Nope.” Shikamaru sighs. “Originally, it was uploaded on YouTube. But, the person took it down, roughly within three minutes. People had already made copies by then. Thousands. It’s gone viral. It’s already trending on Facebook and Twitter. Everyone’s posting it on their Instagram and Snapchat stories.”

“A social media debacle.” Sasuke laughs mirthlessly. “Exactly the last thing we needed right now.”

“The internet moves on pretty quick.” Naruto scoffs. “I give it two days, tops. Come on, this guy’s a lunatic with a God complex. We’ve dealt with worse.”

“A lunatic with powerful allies.” Kakashi corrects. “And possibly military grade weapons. Those vans were armored.”

“Firearms are not my expertise. But I’ll bet on that.” Shikamaru nods, closing the laptop. “I’ll be heading out with my team.”

“All right.” Kakashi nods. “Hyuga and Lee are already on the scene. Stick with them and stay alert. There might be attempts to sweep evidence. Most importantly, stay safe.”

“Got it.” Shikamaru nods back before heading out.

 _A new world._ The man in the video had said. Sakura wonders what kind of a world he wants to build, where people have to die and a city has to be ransacked. What sort of a just and free world is that?

“Captain.” A young, fresh-faced rookie is at the door now, nervously fidgeting. “There’s uh—there’s someone here to see you.”

“I’m busy.” Kakashi barks impatiently. “Whoever it is—“

“Captain.” The kid gulps, almost at the verge of tears now. “It’s, it’s the Deputy Commissioner.”

Damn they are fast.

“Looks like the sharks are already closing in.” The smile that Kakashi gives them is a sad, tired one. “All right. We wouldn’t want to keep the Deputy Commissioner waiting now, would we?”

“A sagacious choice.” A voice speaks up. The rookie sees the distraction and smartly flees.

Even before she knew what he was (a thoroughly unpleasant man), Deputy Commissioner Danzo Shimura had always given Sakura the creeps, simply by existing. That repulsive aura was choking the air in the room, as he was surveying them disdainfully, a cold, cruel look on his one good eye. He shuts the door behind him.

“Out, all of you. My business is with your captain.” He commands, lips pursed together in disgust.

“They’re staying.” Kakashi replies icily. “Whatever it is you wish to discuss, they have every right to hear it.”

Shimura looks like he’s about to protest, but decides against it. “Very well.” He sneers. “I came here to see how your squad is responding to this crisis. As expected, it’s in shambles. I believe it’s time for you to hand over the case, Captain.”

“Hand over?” Kakashi feigns innocence. “To whom?”

“To experienced people. Competent people.”

“I believe you meant your bootlickers, _sir._ ” Sasuke quips.

“Of course, the Uchiha runt.” The Deputy Commissioner’s lips twist into a thin, cruel smile. “I’ll let it slide this one time, boy.” He walks up to the window and opens the shutters. Sakura knew what he was seeing—a scared, disorderly squad.

“What a mess.” Danzo clicks his tongue. “I warned Tsunade against this. This is exactly what happens when brats are given power they are not equipped to handle.”

“Yes, you’d know all about being unworthy of power, wouldn’t you?” Kakashi’s says pleasantly.

A dark shadow passes over Shimura’s features, but he hastily schools himself. “Such impudence.” He shakes his head, looking mildly amused. “Just like its master. What was his name—Namikaze?”

Kakashi stiffens, his back straightening. “Don’t say his name.” He warns, voice dangerously low. Sakura promptly walks over to Naruto, grabbing his arm. She’ll physically restrain him, if she has to. The last thing they need is him strangling the Deputy Commissioner.

The smug bastard looked pleased with himself, having finally struck a nerve. “What a waste. Such promise, such brilliance. All that, and for what?”

“It wasn’t for nothing. He was trying to change things, and of course some people couldn’t have that.” Kakashi speaks through barely controlled rage.

“He died, because he was meddling in things he couldn’t even begin to comprehend. You’d do well to remember that.”

“Is that a threat?” Naruto seethes.

“No.” Danzo says softly. “Simply an advice. Leave, while you still can. Enough chitchat. Hatake, my colleagues I believe, in light of your failures, you should step down from this case. There will be a formal enquiry, of course, on whether or not should be allowed to resume your duties as squad captain.”

“What failures?” Kakashi snorts. “We haven’t even begun yet.”

“I see.” Danzo cocks his head, giving him a withering stare. “So you refuse?”

“Absolutely.” Kakashi stares right back at him. “You’ve made your point Sir, now allow me to make mine. With all due respect, I answer to Commissioner Senju only, as long as I am in charge of this case, and to my subordinates, who are putting their lives and careers on the line. If any of them, or the Commissioner herself, is to deem me unfit, I’d happily step down. Now, if you’ll excuse us, we have work to do.”

It’s almost comical, the sour expression on Danzo’s face. “Very well.” He nods, getting up to leave.

“You know.” He turns back, hand on the doorknob. “I’m actually looking forward to seeing you and your little squad in action, Hatake. You may surprise us yet.”

As soon as the Deputy Commissioner is out of sight, Sakura exhales in relief, letting go of Naruto’s arm.

“Woah” Ino says, looking somewhat dazed. “That was intense.”

“Brace yourselves.” Kakashi grimaces. “It’s only going to get worse.”

“Captain.” Naruto’s voice is uncharacteristically quiet. “What he said, about my, umm, about dad—“

“Yeah.” Kakashi averts his gaze. “I was a kid myself when he, well, but I could guess from what little he had told me. He was looking into the police brutalities and the corruption. It was going to hurt some very important people of Konoha. I always suspected that had something to do with his death. I’ve tried investigating, but the records are either missing or inaccessible. I had no way to confirm—until today, when Shimura confirmed it for me. I’ll have to admit, I didn’t expect him to show his hand this early.” He grins slyly at them.

“Captain.” Sakura scolds. “The second most powerful guy in the force just threatened us of our lives and jobs. How is that funny to you?”

“Because he humiliated himself, and revealed vital pieces of information in the process.” Sasuke finally speaks up, the usual cocky smirk in his face. Sakura controls the urge to roll her eyes.

“See, he gets it.” Kakashi points at Sasuke, clearly pleased. “For the Deputy himself to show up and intimidate us, proves that they’re afraid of what we might find out. Which means—" He pauses dramatically, “We’re on the right track.”

“Are we?” Sakura asks warily.

“We are.” Kakashi assures, seriously this time. “Now, one problem at a time. So, what say we give Shimura the middle finger and bring back law and order to Konoha?”

“Yes, Sir!” They beam in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, we're back with the latest chapter. If you find parallels to what's happening in the real world right now, it's completely intentional. We are fully aware of the police brutalities in the USA. Not that the rest of the world is any better. This fic is, by no means or intentions, a cop propaganda. It is purely fictional where we've tried to blend in elements of the real world. That being said, we hope you're enjoying the story so far!  
> Beta credits, as always, to NinjaHeartforHatake  
> Your comments are ambrosia and nectar to us, so please feel free to drop in a comment and tell us how you feel about this chapter and the story in general. Stay safe everyone!


	10. Chapter 10: Part 1

They’ve barely had time to recover from Shimura’s vitriol when the Commissioner briskly marches inside the office.

“Greetings A-team.” She barks. “Hatake, the plan?”

“You sound quite sure of that.” Kakashi replies, amused.

“I wouldn’t have given you a goddamn floor if I didn’t think you’d always have a plan.” Tsunade guffaws. “You do have a plan right?”

“Yes ma’am. But I’ll need—cooperation. From the entire force. Only you can make that happen.”

“How many times do I have to assure you, Kakashi? It's done. But if things go south, it’s on you.” Tsunade warns.

Kakashi stares at Tsunade without a care, as the detectives eye each other warily, looking at the growing irritation in Commissioner Senju's face.

“Ma’am if I may,” Sakura manages to get a few words out. “The Deputy Commissioner was just here, making some very serious threats—“

“So, that's what this is about? Don’t worry about Shimura” The Commissioner waves dismissively. “He’s a wimp. Always has been.”

“That may be so.” Kakashi says solemnly. “But this Akatsuki problem has its roots deeper than we thought. And Shimura’s involved in it.”

"That's a serious accusation, Kakashi. He'd never betray Konoha. You know that, albeit his ideas are a little different."

"You sound very defensive about someone you just called a wimp, ma'am."

Naruto shoots a look at his brother, as the Commissioner stands staring in shock at the tone. No one can move at this point.

"It's just that, he brought up Dad, umm sorry, I mean, Commissioner Namikaze. And, the DC pretty much implied that Kakashi like Dad, was meddling with things that ought not to be meddled with."

Naruto's usually the one with the emotional outburst that Kakashi contains. _Sensei would be proud,_ Kakashi knows it.

“Very well. I’ll personally look into it.” Tsunade assures, as Naruto falls back into rank. "But, for now, let’s concentrate on the war zone that is our city right now, yes?”

Kakashi nods in assent.

“Everyone.” He yells out as he approaches fhe bullpen in a voice unlike his usual disinterested one. “I’m sure by now, you’ve all watched the video. I’m going to be frank, we’re pretty much screwed here. We have on the palm of our hands, a leader, a visionary some would call him, a madman maybe, but one who has an ideal, that'll get him a lot of takers. If only the Akatsuki was a cult, that'd be easy. They're precise, positioned, and right now, they're gaining believers amongst our citizens, and the fire hasn't even died out.”

Ashen, terrified faces look back at him, waiting in nervous silence.

“But.” Their Captain holds up his index. “All hope is not lost. Not yet. We can still salvage this, as long as we can be smart and work together. Every organisation has its weakness", he says as his eyes meet Tsunade's.

“With the Commissioner’s permission.” Kakashi continues. “We’re setting up a command center, right here. I want you to form two-person cells and coordinate with dispatch units. If anyone reports anything unusual, let me know immediately. We need to work with cyber, to curb this video. By now, it's been downloaded and being shared. Privacy is the least of our concerns, I shall not have a make-believe revolution in the name of clearing up the city at the call of a madman. That's what we're here for. Let's gain that trust back, and do our jobs.”

The precinct erupts into activity as the Captain ends his speech.

He turns to Tsunade and lowers his voice. “It’s still too much ground to cover. We’ll need to contact the fire department.” The Commissioner hums in agreement.

“Ino.” Kakashi turns towards her. “Find out whatever you can about the ginger guy, the one who calls himself Leader. I know I called him a madman, but, he's anything but that. Go through all the case files. Any past records, links to other syndicates, juvie rep, anything. He's our closest bet to ending this once and for all. We need him, Ino.”

“Got it.” It's been a while since Ino saw their Captain this determined.

“The three of you.” Kakashi looks at the Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. “Keep working on Orochimaru’s finances. Find out the places where it went. All the places. Together.” He shoots them a meaningful glance.

Sasuke purses purses his lips in annoyance but otherwise doesn’t protest.

“That’s settled then.” Tsunade flicks her blonde hair. “Kakashi you’re coming with me. I’ll have to brief the squad captains.”

“I'm sorry to have taken that tone with you, ma'am.” Kakashi says apologetically.

"Come now, Hatake. We don't have time. Trust me, if Danzo is up to his old tricks, we might just not have time at all."

Tsunade's voice trails off as the two of them head for the elevator, leaving Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura wondering what dark past Danzo has been busy hiding.

_____

“This is bullshit.” Sasuke announces, shuffling through the pages.

Sakura sighs, loudly and dramatically. This is going to be a long night.

“Care to explain why?” Naruto asks calmly while setting up the laptop.

“We should be out there.” Sasuke points towards the window. “Protecting people. Instead we’re holed in here and—“

“Go out there and do what, exactly?” Naruto deadpans. “It’s not like Itachi is waiting out there, anticipating an epic showdown with you.”

Sakura winces. Naruto, for all his sweetness and goofy grins, can be painfully blunt sometimes.

Sasuke glares at his partner, jaw tightening in barely concealed fury.

“Sit down.” Naruto orders. “And help us stop your brother. In a way that is more effective than getting yourself killed.” His voice softens at the last sentence.

Sasuke glares at him a bit more, before giving in. “Whatever.” He mutters before plopping himself on the chair.

“What treasure map are we looking for?” Sakura asks lightly, trying to diffuse the tension.

“Okay.” Naruto begins excitedly. “So Kabuto told us that Orochimaru was doing business with Akatsuki, right? A few transactions at the beginning, but he was dealing exclusively with them towards the end. Probably didn’t have a choice at that point.”

“A chunk of his assets.” Naruto continues, pointing on the numbers on the screen. “Were being funneled into these accounts. He had no other partners left, so it had to be the Akatsuki where the money went.”

“So they were bleeding him dry?” Sakura prods.

“Correct” Sasuke answers. “The numbers Kabuto gave us match with these accounts as well.”

“So if we trace these accounts, we can get to them.” Sakura says hopefully.

“It’s not that easy.” Naruto runs a hand through his hair. “These guys are a lot cleaner than Orochimaru’s bookkeepers. See how the money is always moved in small amounts? They’ve done an extremely good job at avoiding attention. A lot of transactions are even done through online wallet apps, probably using burner phones. Their finance guy’s a bloody genius.”

“Wow, this is actually pretty ingenuous.” Sakura admits.

“The money’s been washed a lot, going through shell company after shell company.” Sasuke explains. “It’s almost impossible to track on our own.”

The unsaid implication of his words hang heavy in the air. They needed Kabuto’s compliance. If he didn’t make it, they were done for.

“Well, we still got to try.” Naruto declares cheerfully, cracking his knuckles. “Check all the sources. Besides, everyone makes mistakes. Look out for anomalies. A big payment, a random legit bank account—that sort of stuff.”

The three of them work in companionable silence. There’s the occasional blares of sirens in the distant. As the hours pass by, the numbers start looking fuzzy to Sakura. It’s just too perfect, too organized. There’s no slip.

Sakura leaves and returns with three cups of black coffee with an added espresso shot, the squad's least favourite and highly effective pick me up.

"Hey", she says moving in next to Sasuke. Sasuke looks up and smiles, before quickly glancing at Naruto and shooting a nod towards her.

"What's up, Haruno?" He says in his most formal-ish informal tone.

"Umm, what do you think Tsunade meant when she said Danzo getting back to his old tricks?"

Sasuke looks at her. The two of them stare at each other silently, but you can hear them brainstorming, dismissing each other's ideas, desperately trying to come to a conclusion even if it were a conspiracy, anything beyond these numbers right now worked well for them.

“Guys.” Naruto speaks up suddenly, breaking through their silent ideation. “I think I’ve found something.”

_____

Kakashi watches as Commissioner Tsunade Senju sits ramrod straight on her chair, barking orders on the computer screen, struggling to defend a fallen city, the city that her ancestors had shaped.

Kakashi knows he should be thinking of something. He should be planning their next move. Instead, he just sits and watches numbly. The only thing he can think of is how hungry he is and how badly he needs to shower. Above all, he’s exhausted.

 _It should’ve been Sensei leading them, not me._ Kakashi thinks bitterly.

He would’ve known what to do. He always did.

“I just sent out the entire force.” Tsunade sighs. “God knows how many moles there are.”

“Not a lot.” Kakashi replies absentmindedly. “They only need sources that can provide viable information. I mean, my subordinates are good, honest people.” Kakashi muses. “But what is justice, over the lives of your loved ones?”

“That’s just fucked up.” Tsunade laughs mirthlessly.

“We can discuss morality later.” Kakashi looks up sharply. “What is exactly going on in the KPD headquarters, Commissioner?”

“Maybe I’ve underestimated Danzo Shimura.” Tsunade sighs. “I’ve always known that he was pissed I got the promotion over him, but I’ve never actually considered him a serious threat.”

“Well, he is. And his plan goes far beyond usurping your position. Trust me.”

“Good God.” Tsunade shakes her head, a small sad smile on her lips. “Who are we really fighting, Kakashi?”

Sensei would’ve had the right answers. But Sensei isn’t here anymore. It’s all up to Kakashi now, for better or worse, as the hopelessness gets to him, “I have absolutely no idea.” He answers plainly, “But something tells me we’re going to find out pretty soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know, we know. We're terribly late and we sincerely apologize for that. We were completely slumped and were also kind of confused as to how to take this story forward. But here we are with the latest chapter and we hope you like it. Next updates will be much quicker we promise.
> 
> As always, your comments and kudos are precious to us. So please hit that little box below and let us know your thoughts.


	11. Chapter 10: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit late, but we wish a very happy new year to our readers! Enjoy the chapter!

The floor at HQ, now a command centre, is abuzz as Ino Yamanaka watches their Captain leaving with the Commissioner. Just having sat down for a moment of recollection, she eyes the trio from the corner of her eye. Sasuke and Naruto look flabbergasted, and Sakura stares at Sasuke, somewhat concerned. But the thing was simple, it wasn’t about Itachi anymore. It was personal, for everyone now.

_ Or maybe, Itachi is the missing link tying everything together? _

Nothing misses the Yamanaka eye, as Ino often heard her father say. Inoichi Yamanaka, the Chief of Intelligence at the KGPD Intelligence Bureau, was one of the fiercest defendants of Konoha, as had been the legacy of the Yamanaka family, their intelligence rumoured to be unrivalled.

For anyone else, Ino’s life was decided the moment she was born. But for her, she knew this was the world she was always meant to be in. And right now, she needed to find out exactly who this Leader was. 

_ Maybe dad would have something. _

“A cup of coffee won’t come in your way surely.”

Hinata holds the mug in front of her.

“Huh, Hinata? What exactly are you doing here leaving our old precinct to fall to ruin?”

Hinata rolls her eyes.

“Kakashi called me.”

Ino chuckles. “So, it’s Kakashi now?”

“Don’t get me started. He needed a change of clothes, and wanted me to keep an eye on the precinct at the same time.  _ Use your Hyuga power of insight, Hinata.  _ UGH! I can’t understand if he’s being serious or not. All I know is that there’s a complete mess of the coffee machine exploding back at the precinct, and obviously now everyone’s cranky. Not like we don’t have a few assassins crawling around waiting to blast us off. And I just want to do something real, Ino!”

She dives into a hug as Ino calms her down.

“Hey, shhh.”

“I haven’t even got a chance to go see Kiba yet. God knows how he is.”

_ Of course!  _

“Hinata, you absolute jewel!”

Ino quickly hands her the cup of coffee, gently patting her head, and dashes into the elevator signalling to a very agitated and confused Hinata to stay until she’s back.

_ Kiba, he must have seen something. _

_ _____ _

Somewhere near the 103rd intersection, the screams echoed as the blood slowly dried on the roads amidst scattered pieces of glass with police officers and EMTs running and assisting the injured. The buildings lay ablaze, unruly despite the fire department doing their best. Konoha was burning, but not yet destroyed. A message from the Akatsuki, a warning, or maybe even a sign of mercy.

For detectives Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee, it wasn’t a sporadic turn of events, as the guilt of their negligence remained at the back of their minds.

“Right”. Neji walks ahead towards the place the police convoy lost their ground. Lee knows. This wasn’t the work of a madman, this was a premeditated, calculative exhibition of a threat not showing the full magnitude of their strength, but simply a brief display of what could be coming next.

“Detectives!” They turn to their right as they come across Shikamaru Nara.

“It’s good to see a familiar face”, Lee tries hard to not let out a broken voice, or hug Shikamaru happily.

“Updates.” Neji glances at the road, eyeing every individual, almost like he can see through them.

“Going by eye-witness accounts, it all started with a blast, after which there were bullets fired from all directions. And this is as clear as it has gotten. We have ten fatalities, six of ours, four civilians. That’s just for now. We have many more injured severely.”

Shikamaru grits his teeth uttering his sentences.

“Kabuto, that gutless coward, he’s alive, but currently being rushed to the emergency units along with Tamaki. But, I…” his voice breaks.

Lee holds Shikamaru as he almost breaks off.

“I don’t know if she’ll make it.”

“And, Kiba?”

“Better. He’s here, in one of these ambulances. He, umm, doesn’t know about Tamaki, he might be in shock when he regains consciousness. Go easy on him, yeah?”

“We will. You know us, come on! We’re not like the suits in HQ.”

“Yeah let’s not mention those fuckers. Umm, Tenten’s leading the officers from the 74th. You might want to talk to her. I’ve got to go back to that place…to examine… to examine that bloodied street. Fucking hell!”

Shikamaru curses.

“Shikamaru”, Neji exclaims, “we’re gonna get them.”

“Only few of us even knew about them, Neji. But they’re done hiding.” He flicks the shielded lighter he’s been carrying for five years now. “And, I’m done waiting.”

Lee stares at the lighter, unmistakably rusted in the corners, as a flash reminds him of the owner. Very few people faced the Akatsuki and survived, most at unbelievable personal cost.

They walk over to Detective Tenten before Shikamaru takes his leave.

“Yeah that son of a bitch is alive, alright. Hid in the sewers, like the filthy rat that he is. Don’t doubt my officers with your smug face, Detective Hyuuga.”

Neji rolls his eyes, as Lee stares at the two in disgust thinking, “this is why I don’t date”. 

“Come on now, Tenten. We need to know where he is so that one of us can serve as an escort.” Lee calmly explains.

“Ugh. He’s being treated by the paramedics before they load him up on the ambulance. But they’re getting ready to roll, go now if you must. Wait, what do you mean by ‘ _ one of us _ ’?”

Lee waves as he rushes towards the van.

“So, how long until you leave, Detective Hyuuga?”

“Not until this gets over, sadly.”

“As long as you’re on my turf, you play by my rules. Remember that.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that, Detective.”

Tenten waves dismissively before reaching out to answer her phone. 

“Yes, Captain?” Neji smiles as her eyes widen and she disconnects. 

“ _ You _ are on that task force?”

“Looks like the rules have changed, eh Tenten?”

_____

In a different corner of the intersection, Ino Yamanaka makes her way beyond the police barriers approaching a group of EMTs.

“Officer Kiba Inuzuka?”

“Right this way, ma’am.”

Walking across the intersection, she can’t gather the strength to look anywhere but straight. She knows she is time bound, and she knows reviving a traumatised friend and taking him right at the crux of the moment, will take all the strength required.

“You need to be careful, he’s just regained consciousness.” Ino nods, and makes her way inside the van.

“Ah, Yamanaka. Miss me too much?” Kiba smiles and shoots a wink, as Ino almost cries.

“Damn you, Inuzuka. You made us worry.”

“I’m far too strong to crumble, you know me.” Ino rolls her eyes and clicks a picture stealthily. “Hey!”

“This one’s for your work-sister. She smells like tobacco covered with faint sunflowers at this time.”

“Stress smoking huh?” Kiba laughs, and immediately winces.

“More about that later.” Ino moves next to him as he opens his eyes again.

“I know. I’ll tell you what happened. But first...” Kiba stops and smiles a half nod as Neji and Tenten open the doors. 

“But first?” Ino questions.

“Tamaki and Akamaru, I need to see them.”

“Woah, Inuzuka. No way are you going anywhere now.” Tenten asserts.

“Akamaru is fine. We just checked on him. A few cuts, all taken care of. He needs his rest now, as do you.” Neji’s words seem to make him relax. There’s something very calming about his presence, something unanimous about the Hyuugas.

“And, Tamaki? Is she… she… is she…”

Neji shakes his head. “Currently being escorted to the critical care unit. I won’t lie, Kiba, she’s been hit hard. But, she’s fighting.”

Kiba’s eyes darken as he struggles to fight the guilt within. It should have been him in the van.

“Kiba,” he looks up at Ino, “I know it’s very hard, but could you go through today’s incident? From the time you left the 99th?”

He nods, takes a deep breath and begins.

It wasn’t just angering, as their stupefied faces heard about the man in red hair, charging at the convoy with nothing but a rocket launcher.

“What the fuck?” Tenten shrieks.

“Wait, Kiba, you mean auburn, right? The colour of his hair? You mean auburn?”

“It was definitely red, Ino.”

“But the video! Neji?”

Neji shows the video to Kiba, “Nope. Wasn’t that fucker.”

Ino shakes as she realises, they might have just made a mistake. The organisation that never left behind evidence, Akatsuki, just had a major flaw in their execution.

“Are you sure, Kiba?” She asks him, her eyes staring deep into his.

“More than anything, and I remember what he looked like. Ino, I got him.”

She smiles as tears finally escape her eyes.  _ We’ll get them. _

_____

_ Kabuto looks like shit.  _ Lee thinks, but not without sympathy. 

Orochimaru’s former second-in-command is strapped to a stretcher. There’s a deep gash above his right eye, and there’s a bloodied bandage covering his entire torso. Probably shrapnel, Lee guesses. Kabuto looks pale and covered with dust and grime, but his eyes are still open and clear.

Captain Gai always told them that life is sacred. He went on and on all the time about how their first priority should be to defend, rather than apprehend.

_ Remember, my disciples of youth! No matter what, every human being is worth protecting and fighting for. _

Lee looks at Kabuto. He must have watched, and aided even, as Orochimaru bought and sold little girls and boys, filled their bodies with drugs, and passed them around. Must have committed countless murders. Must have lied, hurt and stole so much.Yet, here is Kabuto, alive, while so many of Lee’s comrades have been killed. 

_ How do I make sense of that, Gai Sensei? How do I make sense of any of this? _

“I warned him” Kabuto croaks, choking on his own words. “I told him that they have spies planted in his precinct. But no, the  _ golden boy _ Hatake would not listen to a common fiend.”

“He trusted his comrades.” Lee says mechanically.  _ It was the right thing to do, wasn’t it? _

“Take a good look around, detective.” Kabuto chuckles, coughing up bloody spittle. “This is what trust buys you.”

“You shouldn’t speak.” Lee warns, warily eyeing the bandaged torso. The blood has begun seeping into the white gauze, and a bright red spot rapidly blooms on the pristine surface. 

“Sloppy fuckers can’t even put a stitch right.” Kabuto curses, craning his neck to examine his wound. “I’ve seen better work done by mafia quacks. No wonder people are losing faith in the government.”

“Hold on, I’ll get a--” Lee begins, before realization strikes him. How did he not notice before? It’s quiet. Too damn quiet.

They’re gone. The medics who had been scurrying around just a few minutes ago, have all gone away. As if dissolved into air. 

Too late, Lee frantically looks around. There’s no debris, no wrecked vehicles, no ambulances around them. No cops.

“A clean shot.” Kabuto laughs-- a shrill, hopeless sound, with blood dribbling down the corner of his chin. “They wanted a clean shot, and you morons handed it to them on a plate.”

“They’re not going to get one.” Lee grunts, desperately grabbing the straps on the stretcher, fumbling to unbuckle them.

“My legs, I can’t move my legs.” Kabuto rasps weakly. “It’s no use.”

“Son of a--” Lee cries out in frustration, grabbing the feet of the stretcher. “Neji,” He barks into his radio comm, “I need back-up right now, I--”

There’s a muffled bang sound, somewhere in the vicinity, and time stops for one terrible moment. Lee watches as Kabuto’s eyes widen, drained of hope. The moment stretches, and Lee can almost feel the heat radiating from the bullet as it sails past him, ripping through the air. Kabuto rises slightly, his body jerks, before plopping back down on the stretcher. 

The moment finally ends, and Kabuto Yakushi is dead-- the bullet lodged right in his forehead.

Lee’s feet are already moving before he has even fully recognized what happened.  _ Don’t let him get away.  _ He commands himself as he starts sprinting.  _ You good for nothing, sorry excuse of a cop, don’t let him get away. _

Lee knows guns. He has studied them for years. Snipers are his area of expertise. He always found it fascinating-- to be able to kill from such a distance. To be so detached from your own violence. Like a God, delivering justice from the heavens. 

He knew the direction of the sound, has seen the angle from which it hit Yakushi. It had to be from the corner building, right across the street. This could be an ambush, Lee knows that. It’s stupid to charge towards the enemy all alone. But their most important witness is dead and he has to do something, something right now. 

The buildings are all deserted. Probably evacuated immediately after the attack. They really did calculate every step, Lee realizes. The police were busy with the mayhem on the streets. No one would have bothered to check the buildings. Perfect place for a lone sniper to take cover-- to lay low and observe, in case any loose end needed to be tied up.

Second floor, the bullet had to come from the second floor. Lee pants as he runs up the stairs. Just as he thought, the elevator has been jammed.

Lee kicks down the door and charges straight in. He’s inside an office of sorts. The fluorescent lights are still on, there’s half-finished coffee mugs on several desks. The only sound comes from the whirr of the air conditioner, in an empty room, save for the man standing at the window, his back turned against Lee.

He turns back, and Lee finds himself staring straight into the soulless dark eyes of Itachi Uchiha.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy. We're back with the latest chapter(finally). Is there still anyone who's reading this? If there is, we do hope you liked this chapter. Itachi is here wooohooo!  
> It's really important for our writing process to know what our readers are thinking, as it helps us shape the direction of the story. So please help us write better and keep us motivated by letting us know what you think. See you soon! (This time, it will be soon).


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee comes face to face with Itachi Uchiha, and Sasuke has an unexpected meeting with a familiar face.

Lee’s hand is immediately on his hips, feeling the reassuring weight of his gun.

“I’d advise against that.” Itachi cocks his head slightly, calmly assessing him. “I wish you no harm, detective. At least not today.”

_ He does look like his younger brother.  _ Lee thinks. And yet, he doesn’t. From what little Lee has seen of him, Sasuke was incendiary-- all quick temper and brashness. Itachi, on the other hand, was glacial-- calm, calculative, and far more deadly.

“You want me to walk away?” Lee scoffs. “Sorry, can’t do that.”

He feels the pain just as he’s drawn the gun-- a soft blow directly at the base of his throat, and another, right at his abdomen. Immediately, he’s on the floor, wheezing for air.

“Stupid boy” Itachi sighs, picking up the gun. “Give Sasuke my regards, would you?”

__

Sasuke rubs his eyes for the umpteenth time, trying to chase away the nagging sleepiness. He finds Naruto at the bullpen, speaking in an uncharacteristic low voice with an uniformed officer.

“Sasuke” He barks, looking slightly alarmed. “What brings you here buddy? You’re supposed to be home, sleeping.”

“Couldn’t sleep.” Sasuke grumbles. Last night had been long and difficult, and they were all exhausted at the end of it, still nowhere near close to the mystery. Kakashi had to almost resort to threats to send them all home. He refused to work with zombies, he had said.

“I need to talk to Kakashi.” Sasuke says, trying to push past Naruto, who is not so subtly body-blocking him. “Where is he?”

“He’s umm” Naruto looks around helplessly. “He’s busy.”

“Doing what?” Sasuke presses.

“Fine.” Naruto relents. “You were going to find out anyway. Here, come inside.” He grabs Sasuke’s sleeve and drags him inside Kakashi’s office. 

“So, here’s the thing.” Naruto says nervously once they’re inside. “Oh what the hell-- okay so here’s the deal. Bushy-brow, well, Detective Lee had an encounter with Itachi last night.”

_ Itachi. _

Sasuke freezes, an icy feeling, something to akin to dread, flooding his insides. 

“That bastard.” He hisses. “He’s finally decided to show up. Why wasn’t I told about this?”

“Lee took quite a hit in his trachea. It took a couple hours before he could start speaking again. You were already gone by then. Besides, Captain thought it would be wise to break the news to you gently.” 

“I need to speak with him.” Sasuke repeats. “So I’ll ask again, where the hell is he?”

“About that” Naruto gulps. “Kakashi thought it might be smart to poke around some old sources. You know, in case we missed something four years back.”

“How about you cut the crap” Sasuke snaps, “And tell me where he is.”

“He’s in the interrogation room. Sasuke wait--” 

“Stop following me.” Sasuke mutters in annoyance.

“Wait, there’s something you need to--”

“What the--” Sasuke freezes as he spies the figure beyond the glass, sitting across Kakashi, hands folded timidly on the table.

“What’s the meaning of this?” He yells at Naruto. 

“I know how this looks.” Naruto pacifies. “But you need to understand. We have to let you sit this one out. Given that she was practically your sister-in-law.”

“He’s right.” Sakura says smugly, hands folded across her chest.

“Jesus.” Naruto yelps. “How long have you been standing here?”

“Right after I saw you two meatheads bumbling in here.” She quips. “ Sasuke, I agree with Naruto. You need to let us handle this.”

“I just don’t understand why she has to be in here, again.” Sasuke says, jaw clenched in anger. 

“Because she was the person closest to Itachi.” Sakura says firmly. “She may have seen something. He may have let something slip. Something we couldn’t see last time.”

“This is absurd.” Sasuke laughs mirthlessly. 

“I understand man,” Naruto says, “I really do--”

“Do you?” Sasuke retorts. “Are you being kept in the dark about your own damn case? Are you being patronized at every point? Are you being treated by everyone like a ticking time bomb? You’re not. None of you are. So don’t you dare presume to know what I’m feeling.”

Sakura opens her mouth to protest, but Naruto puts a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head.

“You’re right.” He says. “None of us knows what it’s like to be betrayed by a family member. None of us here have to apprehend our own brother. But you need to trust us. You have to understand that we’re on your side, no matter what. I promise you that we will keep you updated about everything. So I’m begging you, take a step back.”

“No need.” Kakashi drawls, leaning against the doorframe. Seriously, why is everyone so damn quiet? 

Looking lazily at Sasuke, their captain says, “She’s asked for you.”

__

“I’m sorry about all this.” Sasuke says as he sits down. 

“Don’t be.” Izumi gives him a small, tired smile. Her hair is longer than it used to be. “Your captain has apologized enough for the entire precinct. He even got me coffee and muffins from that fancy place next block.”

‘“Yep, that’s our Captain.” Sasuke mutters. “Just so gosh darn nice.”

“Congratulations on the promotion.” Izumi says sincerely. “You made detective so quickly, just like we thought you would.” Her smile wanes, and he knows why. It was Itachi who always said Sasuke was going to make detective in no time.

“Morning Izumi.” Sakura smiles politely as she sits next to Sasuke. “Do you mind if I sit here and take a few notes?”

“Not at all.” Izumi replies, watching them both with a curious look on her face. “It’s good to see you again, Sakura.”

“How did you even get here so quickly?” Sasuke asks.

“I just got a call last night from Captain Hatake.” Izumi explains. “He kept saying it was urgent and I had to fly down to Konoha. He even had my tickets booked.”

“It is urgent.” Sakura states plainly. “As Kakashi has told you already, Itachi was seen-- for the first time in four years, last night. We need your help, Izumi.”

“I’m happy to cooperate.” Izumi sighs. “But I’ve already said everything I knew back then. I don’t see how I can provide something new.”

“Just go over all the details.” Sakura says. “A minor detail might turn out to be important. Was there any change in Itachi’s behaviour? Did he say or do something unusual?”

“No.” Izumi shakes her head wearily. “He seemed--fine. A little bit stressed, but I thought it was just the job. He was working late, which was, again, nothing out of the ordinary. Actually, there was one weird thing. One week before, before everything, he told me that he was worried for Sasuke.”

Sakura gives Sasuke a quizzical look, raising an eyebrow. He shrugs cluelessly.

“I-I did find it a bit strange,” Izumi continues. “But at that point, I just wrote it off. I mean Sasuke was being given more cases on the field, maybe that’s why he was worried.”

“And did you happen to divulge this detail, the first time you were questioned?” Sakura asks, her tone neutral.

“I did.” Izumi replies, her eyes downcast. “When the deputy chief himself interrogated me. He, umm, he asked me not to repeat it to anyone.”

“Interesting.” Sakura notes, pursing her lips.

“He said that dragging Sasuke’s name would get him into more trouble than he already was.” Izumi’s eyes nervously dart towards him. “So I left it out of my final statement. I’m sorry, I truly am. But Itachi, he was gone,” She looks pleadingly at Sasuke. “I saw what it was doing to you. I didn’t want you under more strain. I had to protect you.”

“You don’t have to apologize.” Sasuke assures. “You were looking out for me. Thank you.”

From the corner of his eyes, he watches Sakura underline the sentence  _ worried for Sasuke. _

“Interesting.” He hears her mutter under her breath. “Quite interesting.”

__

The interrogation drags on, with going over and over tedious details. Izumi is patient and cooperative throughout, recounting every little thing.

“Well, I think that’s about it.” Sakura finally relents. “Thank you, again, for doing this.”

“I would say it was a pleasure.” Izumi gives a watery smile. “But frankly I’m worn out. All I want to do is go home and take a nap.”

“Come on.” Sasuke beckons as he gets on his feet. “I’ll walk you out.”

They walk to the elevator in comfortable silence. A few officers throw curious glances at them, but Sasuke pays them no heed.

“I can give you a ride” He offers as they step inside the elevator. “Where are you staying?”

“Thanks.” Izumi smiles, much more sincerely and brightly than her previous ones. “But you have work to do. I’ll call myself a cab. And I’m staying with my parents. They insisted I stay over for a few days, now that I’m here already.” She throws up her hands helplessly.

“How’s Suna?” He asks.

“Hot.” She laughs. “It’s, well, it’s different from here. In a good way, you know. I really like it.”

Sasuke understands why different would be a good thing. He understands why she needed to leave back then, to go far away and not look back. That did not make her abrupt departure sting any less. It only reminded him that she was free to leave all this behind and make a fresh start, and he, simply, was not. 

“You could go visit mom and dad.” The words tumble out of his mouth before he is able to rein them back in. “Mom talks about you all the time. She misses you. Dad doesn’t, but he doesn’t talk about anything anyway. But I know he misses you too.”

“I miss them too.” Izumi says quietly, absent-mindedly stroking where her ring used to be. “I’ll try, okay? I promise I’ll try.”

“So” She clears her throat, obviously trying to change the topic, “Still no progress on detective Haruno, huh?” She elbows him, smiling impishly.

“Not this again.” Sasuke rolls his eyes. Ever since Academy, Izumi used to relentlessly tease him about Sakura, with Shisui cracking lewd jokes and howling at his own crass humor. Itachi would fondly smile, making a few quips with a straight face, egging those two on.

“Or maybe there has been some progress.” Izumi says shrewdly, stroking her chin. “You see, I’m somewhat of an amateur detective myself, and I deduced pretty heavy sexual tension back there.”

“Enough about that” Sasuke grimaces. “Tell me more about Sunagakure. You have friends there?”

“Yeah. A few good ones. And I-I’ve met someone, actually. It’s fairly new, but he’s sweet. It’s been going well.” She admits, shyly tucking her hair behind her right ear. Sasuke only nods.

“Was that a weird thing to say?” Izumi gives a nervous laugh.

“No. Not at all.” Sasuke answers. “I’m happy for you. You deserve to be happy.” The elevator dings and opens. 

“It was good to see you again, Sasuke.” Izumi says as they walk outside in the bright daylight. There are a few cabs on the streets, and Sasuke signals at one of them.

“You too.” He tells her. “Have a safe flight home.”

“Thanks. It wasn’t your fault, you know. What your brother did. You couldn’t have known.”

Sasuke nods, unsure of what to say.

She hugs him tightly as the cab arrives. He hugs her back. It seems right.

“You deserve to be happy too, Sasuke.” She whispers, “Despite what you might think.”

“Good luck on the case.” She pokes her head outside the window once she’s inside. “And good luck with the girl.” She waves at him, and he waves back as the car starts, and whooshes out of view.

Sasuke stands outside for a few moments, squinting in the midday sun, before going back in.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! We promised quicker updates and here we are! This chapter may contain a few typos as it's unbeta'd. As always, we hope you had fun reading just as we had fun writing. Please help us write better and support us by leaving comments. Kudos are welcome, too.  
> See you in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> So this our very first chapter of the series, as you can see. We're very excited, and we hope you loved reading it as much as we loved writing it. Do drop in your feedback in the comments. We'll be back with the next chapter, in a few days.


End file.
